Les chroniques de One Piece
by Clowsama
Summary: Série de one-shots sur l'univers One Piece. Humour, amour, chansons et autres sont au rendez-vous. Entrez dans le monde merveilleux de Luffy et ses amis et régalez-vous.
1. Mauvais adversaire

Bonjour tout le monde (phrase extrêmement stupide vu que tu es surement tout seul devant ton ordi). Je sais que j'ai la suite du guerrier dragon à écrire (et des partiels à réviser accessoirement) mais je prend une petite pause pour réaliser cette envie d'écrire un recueil de petites histoires sur One Piece. Il y aura des petits One-shot, des parodies, de l'humour, de l'amour, des chansons... enfin bref, plein de trucs qui ne méritent pas forcément un grand tintouin rien que pour eux. Voici le premier, les autres viendront au fur et à mesure que j'y penserai.

Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux et délirant de One Piece

Crédits: One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Mauvais adversaire**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, nos héros faisaient face à un redoutable adversaire en la personne du diabolique capitaine pirate Madrange. Mais son équipage ne faisait pas le poids contre celui de Mugiwara no Luffy et bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui pour affronter Luffy dans un ultime face à face.

« Cela va donc se jouer entre toi et moi Mugiwara. » lança Madrange après que son dernier homme se soit effondré.

« Ouais, je vais te botter le cul vite fait. » répondit Luffy en prenant une pose de combat.

Ses nakamas se placèrent en retrait pour ne pas être pris dans le combat dantesque qui s'annonçait.

« Tu vas vite déchanter quand tu découvriras la puissance de mon fruit du démon. » annonça Madrange avant de partir sur un rire machiavélique.

« Fais attention Luffy! » cria Nami.

« Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter! » ajouta Ussop.

« Pas de problème. » répondit Luffy, confiant.

Quel que soit son fameux pouvoir, il était sûr de pouvoir y faire face.

« Prend garde... et découvre la puissance... du NIKU-NIKU NO MI!!! » hurla Madrange en écartant les bras tandis que son corps se transformait.

Nos héros se figèrent.

« Il a dit niku (viande)? » demanda Chopper.

« Je crois bien qu'il a dit niku. » répondit Robin.

« Oh... mon... dieu... » soupirèrent les autres à l'unisson.

« Moua ha ha ha!!! Alors?! Vous en êtes réduit à prier hein?! » demanda Madrange, à présent mi-homme, mi-viande « Vous avez raison car seul dieu pourrait vous sauver à présent! »

« C'est pour toi qu'on prie crétin. » dit Zoro.

« De quoi? » demanda Madrange avant de se tourner vers Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Celui-ci avait la tête basse et on ne distinguait pas son visage.

« Au moins il y en a un qui comprend dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes fourrés! Alors Mugiwara, tu... a...ban...donnes? » finit lentement Madrange tandis que son visage se décomposait et reculait lentement.

Luffy avait relevé la tête et on pouvait voir ses yeux vides et un filet de bave couler le long de sa bouche.

« Niku... » dit-il avec un air de pur bonheur.

« Euh... quoi? » demanda Madrange, un peu apeuré, à présent que Luffy se dirigeait vers lui. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Mugiwara? Non... non! T'approche pas de moi! Arrêtez le, à l'aide! Nooooon!!!! »


	2. Pour un chapeau de paille

Shanks n'a peut-être pas donné son chapeau à Luffy pour les raisons qu'on croit. Et Luffy ne veut peut-être pas rendre son chapeau à Shanks pour les raisons qu'on croit. Petite parodie.

* * *

**Pour un chapeau de paille**

Quand Shanks a vu l'affiche de Luffy la première fois, il a été très surpris.

« _Bon sang, je pensais pas qu'il était sérieux quand il avait dit vouloir devenir le seigneur des pirates. Cette enclume de Luffy sur les océans, je n'ose même pas imaginer le bordel qu'il va causer. J'ai peut-être fait une boulette... Je lui avais filé mon chapeau juste pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, je supporte pas les mômes qui chialent. Mais il a vraiment l'intention de me le rendre. Je m'en tape moi de ce vieux tas de paille. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de porter cette horreur? J'avais l'air débile avec... et lui encore plus qu'il ne l'est. »_

Quand la prime de Luffy est montée à 100 000 000 de berry, ses hommes ont commencé à le vanner.

« Houlà okashira (chef), le petit Luffy prend du galon. Si ça continue il va vous rattraper. »

« On aurait dû le prendre dans l'équipage finalement. Sur ce coup vous vous êtes royalement planté. »

Mais quand Luffy devint la bête noire du gouvernement mondial, Shanks arrêta de rire.

« _C'est pas vrai. 300 000 000 de berry et Enies Lobby détruit? J'aurai pas pu faire ça moi. Oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve il va vraiment devenir le seigneur des pirates. Et il faudra que je l'appelle sire ou mon seigneur. »_

Shanks s'imagina en train de s'agenouiller devant un Luffy siégeant sur un trône.

« _Plutôt crever que de devoir faire ça. »_

Sur son bateau, Luffy dormait paisiblement en serrant son chapeau de paille contre lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« De quoi il rêve à votre avis? » demanda Nami.

« J'en sais rien, de viande surement » répondit Ussop.

« Ou bien de sa prochaine aventure. » tenta Chopper.

Mais en s'insinuant dans le subconscient de Luffy, on pouvait le voir rendant son chapeau à Shanks après être devenu le seigneur des pirates.

« Alors Shanks, qui c'est qu'avait raison. » demanda Luffy, avec un air supérieur.

« C'est toi Luffy... » répondit Shanks en détournant le regard.

« Ah, ah... Luffy qui? » l'interrompit Luffy en secouant le doigt.

« ...C'est vous qui aviez raison grand Luffy, seigneur des pirates. » répondit Shanks en serrant les dents.

« Et qui avait tort? »

« C'est moi, le misérable vermisseau que je suis n'aurait jamais dû douter de vos capacités. »

Dans son lit, Luffy se pelotonna dans sa couverture en soupirant de bonheur.

« En tout cas, quel que soit son rêve, il a l'air d'être au paradis. » déclara Nami.


	3. Le fond de sa pensée

Et un nouveau petit drabble, un! Pour ceux qui ne reconnaitront pas, l'idée vient de la série Friends (que j'adore presque autant que One Piece). Et c'est du LuNa, je reviens à mes premiers amours.

* * *

**Le fond de sa pensée**

Nous retrouvons une fois de plus nos amis alors qu'ils naviguent sur Grand Line. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les ennuis arrivent, une nouvelle fois en la personne de leur capitaine.

« Dites les gars, vous pourriez pas me filer un coup de main? » demanda Luffy.

« Ça dépend de quoi t'as besoin Mugiwara. Super-Franky est à ta disposition. » répondit Franky

« Je t'ai dit que le repas ne se ferait pas avant deux heures, donc je ne ferai pas de casse-croûte avant. » le prévint Sanji.

« Oui, oui je sais mais c'est pas pour ça. » répondit le jeune homme.

Luffy qui avait un problème qui ne concernait pas la nourriture, voilà qui était inhabituel et plutôt intéressant. Finalement, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji et Franky s'approchèrent de lui pour essayer de l'aider. Zoro observait la situation d'un œil, sa sieste pouvait bien attendre un peu. Quand à Nami et Robin, elles interrompirent leur lecture et se redressèrent de leur transat pour écouter la conversation.

« Voilà, on a un super bateau, un drapeau, des super primes mais il nous manque un truc... » commença Luffy.

« J'espère que tu vas pas encore nous sortir ta putain d'envie d'avoir un musicien? » lança Sanji.

« Ah tiens, j'y pensais plus. Il nous en faudra un, mais pour le moment c'est pas le souci. » répondit Luffy.

« Tu vas cracher le morceau oui?! » cria Zoro, qui en avait marre d'attendre.

« Ouais, ouais c'est bon. Voilà, le problème c'est qu'on a pas de nom. » déclara Luffy.

À ce moment, tous les visages de ses nakamas affichaient une profonde incrédulité.

« Pas nos noms nos noms. Je voulais dire que l'équipage en lui-même n'avait pas de nom. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas. » dit Ussop.

« Ben imagine qu'on arrive à un port. Un type va prévenir ses copains et qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Eh les gars vlà les ... Il peut pas dire voilà l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy, c'est trop long. Donc il nous faut un nom d'équipage. »

À présent tout le monde comprenait un peu mieux où il voulait en venir.

« Ah ouais d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des Valeureux serviteurs d'Ussop-sama? » proposa Ussop, l'air fier, avant de prendre un coup de pied.

« Te prends pas pour le capitaine. Plutôt Les pirates de l'amour. » tenta Sanji.

« On aurait l'air con avec un nom aussi débile. » lança Zoro.

« Un problème Marimo? Tu préfèrerais Les brutes sans cœur avec du gazon sur le crâne, c'est vrai que ça t'irai mieux. »

« Tu veux te battre? » dit Zoro, menaçant.

« Quand tu veux tête-de-cactus. »

Alors qu'ils allaient encore se fritter, Nami les assomma.

« Ça suffit! Luffy a pour une fois eu une idée intelligente alors laissez-le parler. » dit-elle, les poings fumants.

« Ouais, merci Nami. Voilà, j'hésitais entre Les Mugiwaras et Les Yumi-o-ni. » dit Luffy

« Les rois des mers? » demanda Nami.

« Ben oui, vu que je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates, toi la meilleure navigatrice, Zoro le meilleur escrimeur et tout ça, on sera les rois des mers. »

« Ils sont bien ces noms mais tu vas prendre lequel? » demanda Chopper.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de vous, j'arrive pas à me décider. » dit Luffy, l'air embêté.

« Oh je sais! » s'exclama Ussop. « On va faire un petit jeu au bout duquel on saura lequel te plait le plus. »

« Cool! C'est quoi comme jeu? » demanda Luffy excité.

« C'est simple, je vais te poser des questions rapides avec deux choix et tu devras répondre le plus vite possible. Ça permet de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment au fond de toi. Alors respire... fais le vide en toi... » expliqua Ussop tandis que Luffy faisait ce qu'il lui disait. « C'est partit! Tu préfères quoi, les légumes ou la viande? »

« La viande! »

« Pieds nus ou chaussures? »

« Pieds nus! »

« Tu préfèrerais être trop mouillé ou trop sec? »

« Trop mouillé! »

« Le noir ou le blanc? »

« Le blanc! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais avoir, le One Piece ou Nami? »

« Nami! »

Ussop s'arrêta, est-ce qu'il avait mal entendu? Il regarda les autres et vit qu'eux aussi affichait un air abasourdi. Sauf Nami dont le visage avait prit une jolie teinte écarlate.

Toujours concentré, Luffy releva la tête en voyant qu'Ussop ne lui posait plus de questions. Tous le regardait bizarrement.

« Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »


	4. La face cachée d'un cuisinier

Nouveau drabble et cette fois, pour me faire pardonner de toutes les souffrances que je lui ai infligé, le héros sera Sanji. Quand on vous parle de Sanji, à quoi pensez-vous en premier? Qu'il est cuisinier? Qu'il est totalement fou des femmes? Ou bien à ça?

* * *

**La face cachée d'un cuisinier**

Alors que nos héros venaient de finir un plantureux repas et se reposaient autour de la table tandis que Sanji faisait la vaisselle, une discussion houleuse s'engagea.

« Moi je dis que c'est un œil bionique. » lança Ussop.

« Mais non Long-pif, je le saurai s'il avait une partie cyborg. Je pense plutôt qu'il a une couleur différente de l'autre. » répondit Franky.

« Et si il avait une pupille spéciale en forme de tourbillon qui lui permettrait de lire les mouvements de ses adversaires? » tenta Chopper.

« Ha ha ha! N'importe quoi Chopper. Ça existe pas ce genre de pouvoir, où t'es allé chercher un truc pareil » s'esclaffa Luffy.

« T'as une meilleure idée? » demanda Ussop.

« Ouais. Je suis sûr que c'est un trou noir. Si jamais on le regardait, on serait aspiré à l'intérieur. » expliqua Luffy avec de grand mouvements de bras.

À l'idée d'être aspiré dans un puits sans fond, Ussop et Chopper se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus réaliste que la pupille bizarre de Chopper. » dit narquoisement Franky.

« Dites. Je rêve ou Luffy vient de parler de trou noir? » demanda Nami qui commençait à s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Heu... oui. » répondit Luffy.

« Tu sais ce qu'est un trou noir? » demanda Nami, perplexe.

« Bien sûr, c'est une espèce de trou dans l'air tout noir et qui aspire tout ce qui passe pour se nourrir. » répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire niais.

« Ah, tu me rassures. » dit Nami, soulagée que son capitaine soit toujours le même. « Mais de quoi vous discutiez pour en arriver à un trou noir? »

« On se demandait à quoi ressemblait l'œil gauche de Sanji. » répondit Ussop, tel un conspirateur.

« L'œil gauche de... mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi? Son œil est tout à fait normal. » répondit Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et comment tu le sais Nami? Tu l'as déjà vu? » demanda Luffy.

« Euh... bien sûr... je... euh... » tenta-t-elle en essayant de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait l'œil gauche de Sanji.

Mais rien à faire, elle avait beau creuser dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un seul moment où elle ait vu l'œil gauche de Sanji. Il était toujours caché par sa mèche de cheveux, même quand il était pendu à l'envers où qu'il y avait des bourrasques de vent.

« Bon, d'accord je ne l'ai jamais vu! » avoua-t-elle. « Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il n'est pas normal! »

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit Ussop. « S'il était normal, tu penses que Sanji nous l'aurait caché tout ce temps? »

« Il y a une force mystérieuse qui nous empêche de le voir. » continua Luffy. « Donc c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'extraordinaire là-dessous. »

« Pour ma part... » intervint Robin. « ...j'ai toujours pensé que c'était comme l'œil de Méduse et que quiconque croiserait son regard serait pétrifié. »

« Robin! Toi aussi? » s'indigna Nami.

« Aaaah!!! On va être pétrifié!!! » crièrent ensemble Ussop et Chopper.

« Bien sûr que non! » s'énerva Nami. « C'est tout à fait absurde ce que vous racontez. Je suis sûre que son œil est tout à fait normal. » affirma-t-elle malgré le doute qui grossissait en elle.

« Nami, imagine que ce soit une énorme pierre précieuse... » commença Luffy.

« Sanji-kun!!! » le coupa Nami en criant vers la cuisine, des berry dans les yeux.

Jusque là, Sanji n'entendait rien de la conversation à cause de l'eau qui coulait mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il entendit la douce voix de Nami-swan qui l'appelait certainement parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir combler ses désirs.

« Ouiii, Nami-swaaaan!! Ton humble serviteur est à tes ordres, oh déesse des océans! » chanta-t-il avec son habituel cœur à la place de l'œil droit.

Mais tandis qu'il virevoltait vers sa dulcinée, il se rendit compte que tous les autres le regardaient. Même Zoro s'était réveillé et s'il avait pris la conversation en cours de route, il était intrigué. Toute information pouvant l'aider à se moquer du cuistot l'intéressait. Légèrement troublé, Sanji se calma et son cœur disparut.

« Euh... oui. Qu'y a-t-il Nami-san? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'une goutte apparaissait derrière sa tête.

« Et bien en fait... » hésita Nami, ne sachant comment lui demander ça.

« On veut voir ton œil gauche! » dit simplement Luffy, mettant un terme au conflit interne de sa navigatrice.

Surpris, Sanji désigna son œil du doigt.

« Mon... œil gauche? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Oui. » répondit Nami. « On se demande tous pourquoi on ne le voit jamais, alors ils s'imaginent plein de choses dessus. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Sanji qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Ouais, ouais. Allez, montre-le nous. » dit Ussop.

« Vous voulez vraiment le voir? » demanda Sanji, incrédule.

« Oui! » répondirent-ils tous.

« Très bien. » répondit le cuisinier.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier et retira ses gants de vaisselle tandis que la tension de nos amis augmentait à chacun de ses gestes. À chaque fois qu'il tirait sur l'un des doigts, des gouttes de transpiration apparaissaient sur leurs visages. Avaient-ils eu raison de lui demander ça? Que pouvait-il bien y avoir sous cette mèche de cheveux blond?

Sanji passa lentement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis que leurs battements de cœur s'accéléraient et qu'ils déglutissaient lentement.

« Vous êtes sûrs? » demanda Sanji une dernière fois.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, retenant leur respiration. Ils étaient prêts à tout... mais pas à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Sanji releva lentement les cheveux qui couvraient son œil gauche. Et alors... tous le virent. Ils reculèrent tous légèrement dans un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, trop choqués pour dire quoique ce soit. Ussop et Chopper eurent même un petit cri de frayeur.

« ... »

« ... ... »

« ... mais... » commença Franky.

« ... c'est... » continua Ussop.

« ... ... ... »

« ... le même que l'autre! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

« Ben oui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi? » demanda Sanji.

* * *

Imaginez le moment où Sanji soulève ses cheveux avec la musique du seigneur des anneaux, quand Bilbo laisse tomber l'anneau de sa main... ça donne des frissons dans le dos.


	5. Le roi et sa reine

En cette épiphanie, petit drabble sur cette fameuse galette des rois et cette tradition bizarre qui consiste à se mettre une fausse couronne sur la tête…

* * *

**Le roi et sa reine**

Nous retrouvons nos héros dans la salle à manger alors que Sanji vient d'apporter un gros gâteau à table.

« Et voilà! » lança-t-il. « Galette des rois aux pommes et aux amandes, régalez-vous. »

« Yahoo, ça a l'air bon! » s'exclama Luffy en se jetant sur le gâteau.

Mais une main l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'empêcha d'engloutir le fruit du dur labeur de Sanji.

« Minute papillon. Tu ne croyais tout de même que tu allais la manger tout seul? » dit Nami en le ramenant vers la chaise pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

« Et puis il faut respecter la tradition. » dit Ussop.

« Quelle tradition? » demanda Luffy.

Les autres tournèrent leurs visages vers leur capitaine et virent à son air surpris qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il retournait.

« Oy, oy Mugiwara. Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu n'as jamais mangé de galette des rois? » demanda Franky en remontant ses lunettes.

« Ben non. » répondit simplement Luffy.

« Ce goinfre ne connait pas toutes les occasions spéciales où l'on mange quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda Zoro.

« Il semblerait que non. » répondit Robin.

« Bon écoute Luffy... » commença Nami. « La tradition veut qu'on mange une galette des rois pour une fête précise mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais retenu le nom et la signification. »

« Moi non plus. » avouèrent les autres.

« J'en connais l'histoire mais je pense que ça ne vous intéressera pas beaucoup. » dit Robin.

« C'est clair que non. » répondit Zoro.

« Tu devrais être honoré que Robin-chan accepte de te faire partager sa culture, espèce de sabreur analphabète! » s'offusqua Sanji.

« Un dernier souhait, Baka-cook? » répondit Zoro en dégainant son sabre.

« Mettons de côté le contexte. » dit Nami en laissant les deux crétins se battre. « Sache qu'il y a une fève dans ce gâteau, une petite sculpture en porcelaine qu'Ussop a fabriqué. Celui qui la trouvera sera le roi de la journée et il aura le droit de porter... »

Elle fouilla dans un sac posé à côté d'elle et en sortit une couronne.

« Ceci! » finit-elle.

« Ouah! » s'extasia le reste de l'équipage.

Ce n'était pas une vulgaire couronne en papier. C'était une vraie couronne en or et ornée de pierres précieuses !

« Ça me coûte de devoir vous la prêter mais pour l'occasion, vous aurez le droit de porter cette couronne. Par contre, je veux la récupérer ce soir à minuit précises et qu'elle soit impeccable. Si elle a la moindre éraflure... » dit-elle tandis que le ton de sa voix devenait menaçant.

Ses nakamas se contentèrent d'acquiescer en avalant leur salive.

« Et le roi devra choisir sa reine. » précisa Ussop.

« Oui! Et il l'honorera par un baiser, mellorine! » s'exclama Sanji, des cœurs volant autour de lui.

« De quoi?! » cria Zoro. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baiser? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quand la personne qui a trouvé la fève est couronnée, elle doit choisir sa reine ou son roi. Et pour ça elle doit l'embrasser. » dit Franky en souriant.

« C'est n'importe quoi ce truc! » s'indigna Zoro.

« Quel est le problème Marimo, tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille? » le nargua Sanji.

« La ferme Ero-cook! Je vais te transformer en sashimi! » hurla Zoro en rougissant.

Tandis qu'ils se battaient pour la énième fois, Nami soupira. Elle connaissait cette tradition mais avait espéré être la seule. Avec seulement deux femmes à bord, elle avait une chance sur deux d'être choisie et de devoir embrasser un des garçons. Et si ça tombait sur Sanji... Elle frissonna et pria pour que ce soit Robin ou elle qui ait la fève. Dans ce cas, elle pourrait s'en sortir avec un baiser sur la joue.

« Allez! » cria Ussop. « Le plus jeune sous la table. Chopper, tu vas devoir répartir les parts. »

« Ah? » demanda le petit renne. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contestation possible. » répondit Ussop.

Comprenant le principe, Chopper se glissa sous la table pendant que Sanji découpait la galette en huit parts égales, au grand désespoir de Luffy, et les disposaient dans des assiettes.

« Commençons. » dit Sanji en prenant une assiette. « Pour qui est celle-ci? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum, pour Robin. » répondit Chopper.

« Très bien, celle-ci est pour Robin-chan. Ensuite, celle-là? » demanda à nouveau Sanji.

« Pour Ussop. » répondit Chopper, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Suivirent Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Franky et enfin Zoro. Tous avaient à présent leur part et Chopper sortit de sous la table.

« Maintenant, bonne chance à tous. » dit Ussop.

Tous se mirent à manger leur part, Luffy l'avala d'un coup, Sanji priait pour avoir la fève et la possibilité d'embrasser une de ses deux déesses, Chopper, Ussop, Robin et Franky appréciaient la qualité du gâteau, Nami regardait les autres pour savoir qui lui emprunterai sa couronne et Zoro mangeait chaque morceau avec l'appréhension d'y trouver la fameuse figurine.  
Finalement tout le monde termina sa part et vint la question fatidique.

« Alors, qui a eu la fève? » demanda Ussop.

« Pas moi. » dit Chopper, un peu déçu de ne pas être roi.

« Ni moi. » dit Franky.

« Moi non plus. » dit Robin.

« Ouf, pas moi. » dit Zoro, soulagé.

« Bouhouhouh, ce n'est pas moi. » répondit Sanji en pleurant.

« Et ce n'est pas moi non plus. » dit Nami.

« Ben, je ne l'ai pas non plus donc qui est-ce qui... » commença Ussop avant de s'interrompre.

Lentement ils se tournèrent tous vers la personne qui n'avait encore rien dit. Leur capitaine était à présent en train de lécher son assiette où un peu de sucre glace était tombé. Cette tâche accomplie, il se mit à se masser la gorge, apparemment gêné par quelque chose, puis introduisit ses mains dans sa bouche, farfouilla un peu et en ressortit une petite figurine en porcelaine représentant une jeune femme.

« Aaah, c'était ça qui me gênait! » s'exclama Luffy. « On a pas idée de mettre ce genre de truc dans un gâteau. »

Un gros bruit retentit alors et Luffy vit tous ses compagnons au sol, écrasés par la stupidité de leur capitaine.

« Espèce de crétin, c'est la fève! » hurla Ussop. « T'as faillit avaler Ka... la fève, pauvre abruti! »

« Ah, c'est la fève? Je me disais bien que cette amande était très dure. » dit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais alors... ça veut dire que c'est moi le roi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Malheureusement oui, félicitations. » dit Zoro.

« Vive le roi! Vive le roi! » chantèrent Ussop et Chopper.

« Shishishi, trop cool, je suis le roi. » dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux pour toi, mais tu as intérêt à faire attention à ça. » dit Nami en lui posant la couronne sur son chapeau de paille. « Sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles. »

« Hey Mugiwara, tu dois choisir ta reine maintenant. » dit Franky, déclenchant une crise chez Sanji qui venait de se rendre compte que Luffy pouvait à présent embrasser sa tendre Nami-swan ou son adorable Robin-chwan.

« Hihi, ça c'est déjà fait » dit Luffy en riant.

Il attrapa le bras de Nami et la tira vers lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-elle, rougissant et paniquant légèrement.

« Nami. Est-ce que tu veux être ma reine? » demanda Luffy.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et elle se sentit défaillir. Le reste de l'équipage regarda bouche bée leur capitaine embrasser leur navigatrice pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement éloigner son visage du sien.

« Alors? » demanda Luffy.

Encore choquée par la délicieuse sensation du baiser, Nami regarda son capitaine et tenta de réfléchir sans y arriver, déconcertée par son regard tendre et déterminé. À court de mots, elle finit simplement par dire:

« …Oui »

« Yahoo! J'ai ma reine des pirates! » cria Luffy en se levant, portant de ce fait Nami dans ses bras.

Le reste de l'équipage, hormis Sanji, se mit à rire et à congratuler Luffy et Nami mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : Luffy avait-il réellement compris que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ?


	6. Câlins gratuits

**Câlins gratuits**

Vous connaissez tous ce concept de câlins gratuits. Des gens se promènent dans la ville avec une pancarte où il est écrit « câlins gratuits » et ils font des câlins à toutes les personnes qui leur en demandent. Le but étant de briser les barrières de l'individualisme et de l'inhibition d'une simple accolade conviviale.  
Maintenant imaginez que ce soit les membres de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy qui distribuent ces câlins gratuits. Qu'ils se retrouvent dans une ville avec cette pancarte et qu'ils doivent faire des câlins aux gens. Et qu'à la fin de la journée on regarde qui a eu le plus de succès et a distribué le plus d'accolades. Le résultat risque de vous surprendre.

En premier lieu, regardons Franky. Notre brave charpentier aurait certainement eu plus de succès s'il ne s'était pas promené en slip. Certains passants particulièrement braves acceptèrent cependant l'idée de serrer dans leurs bras ce grand gaillard exhibitionniste. Le problème, c'est que Franky a eu la bonne idée de prendre sa pose et de crier « Aouh! Vous voulez goûter à mes Suuper-câlins?! » quand les passants lui ont demandé. Résultat : pas de câlins pour Super-Franky.

Regardons maintenant Robin. Après une longue recherche, je l'ai retrouvée à la terrasse d'un café... sans sa pancarte. Apparemment l'idée de serrer des inconnus dans ses bras ne l'emballait pas spécialement. Elle a donc préféré donner sa pancarte à un sdf et passer la journée à la bibliothèque municipale avant d'aller boire un petit café.

Le suivant est Chopper. Il a eu beaucoup de succès en début de journée et se dirigeait tout droit vers le titre de Grand Câlineur. Des gens faisaient la queue pour pouvoir le serrer dans leur bras! Surtout des filles qui le trouvaient extrêmement mignon et qui tentaient par tous les moyens de le ramener chez elles. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'une personne âgée fasse remarquer tristement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras parce qu'il était trop petit et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pencher. Trop heureux de pouvoir dispenser de la joie, Chopper s'est immédiatement transformé en Heavy Point et l'a serrée dans ses bras. Il a passé le reste de la journée à l'hôpital à tenter de la réanimer.

Venait ensuite Sanji. Il aurait pu réussir s'il n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement de serrer le moindre garçons dans ses bras. À la place, il a préféré bondir sur toutes les jolies filles qui passaient en leur proposant un câlin fougueux. Il a passé le reste de la journée au poste, accusé de harcèlement sexuel et d'outrage à agent. L'officier venue l'arrêter était une femme.

Ussop, quand à lui, réussissait tant bien que mal à prodiguer ses câlins. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'un grand type en blouson noir, crâne rasé et piercings lui demande un gros câlin. Ussop a hurlé, lâché sa pancarte et s'est mis à courir à travers toute la ville. Je crois qu'il court encore d'ailleurs.

Nami, de son côté, n'avait pas très bien saisi le concept de cette opération. Elle avait rayé le mot « gratuit » et l'avait remplacé par « 50 000 berrys ». Résultats: trois câlins sur la journée. De la part de trois vieux richards qui ont fini assommés après avoir essayé de lui peloter les fesses.

Zoro a fini la journée sans aucun câlin prodigué. Bizarrement, toutes les personnes qui l'ont interpelé l'ont fait dans son dos et dès qu'il se retournait, elles balbutiaient, disaient qu'elles l'avaient confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ou partaient en hurlant. Mais d'après lui ça n'aurait aucun rapport avec la tête de tueur qu'il faisait quand on lui demandait un câlin.

Finalement le grand vainqueur fut Luffy. Après quelques câlins distribués ça et là, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer et à vouloir aller manger. Arrivé sur une grande place, il a soudainement eu une idée. Il a étendu ses bras en un grand cercle tout autour de la place et s'est attrapé les mains. Il a ensuite resserré les bras et à ainsi câliné toutes les personnes présentes sur la place. Enfin... la plupart se sont câlinées entre elles, écrasées les unes sur les autres. Luffy a ensuite pris la fuite en rigolant, poursuivis par des passant qui n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié son Gomu Gomu no Câlin.

Résultat de l'opération? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser ça aux câlineurs professionnels et laisser Luffy et ses amis faire ce qu'ils font le mieux. Nous enchanter avec leurs merveilleuses aventures.


	7. En apesanteur

Une petite song-fic parce que j'en avais envie. Par contre c'est une UA (Univers Alternatif), donc elle ne se passe pas dans le monde de One Piece. Les personnages sont les mêmes mais vivent dans un monde qui ressemble au notre. Je n'avais pas le choix, les ascenseurs n'existent pas dans One Piece.

Chanson de Calogero bien sûr.

* * *

**En apesanteur**

Je sors du taxi en jetant au passage un billet au chauffeur.

« Gardez la monnaie! »

Je cours en direction du gratte-ciel où j'ai rendez-vous avec Ace. Je suis déjà en retard bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe toujours dans les bouchons quand on est pressé? Je passe les portes automatiques et balaye le hall du regard pour trouver un ascenseur. Là-bas! Mince, il vient de s'ouvrir. Est-ce que j'aurai le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne se referme?

« Pardon! Excusez-moi! »

Les gens sont parfois stupides. Quand vous voyez quelqu'un courir dans votre direction, manifestement pressé et faisant de grand gestes, il serait logique de s'écarter. Mais non, les gens préfèrent s'arrêter en plein sur son chemin et le fixer bêtement. Je vois les portes se refermer. Sans hésiter je plonge... et j'arrive à me glisser à l'intérieur.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme  
Alors  
Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange_

Je reprends ma respiration en haletant, les mains posées sur mes genoux.

« Quel étage? » me demande une voix féminine absolument charmante.

Je relève la tête et souris. « Trentième, merci. » Puis je me fige. La voix était charmante mais la personne à laquelle elle appartient l'est encore plus. C'est une jeune femme rousse d'à peu près mon âge mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas humaine tant sa beauté est irréelle. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Elle tend le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton et reprend sa position avec une grâce quasiment divine tout en m'adressant un léger sourire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitter la terre ferme, tout devient flou autour de moi à part sa silhouette absolument parfaite. L'ascenseur s'ébranle et me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je remarque alors que nous sommes seuls. Je suis en tête-à-tête avec cet ange.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur _

Je fixe bêtement les voyants lumineux qui défilent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vont aussi vite? Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que cet ascenseur mette des heures à arriver. Elle est là, juste à côté de moi. Dis-lui quelque chose bon sang! Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai la bouche trop sèche. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je croise son regard, apparemment elle aussi me regardait du coin de l'œil. Je détourne rapidement la tête, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Mais si nos regards se sont croisés c'est évident qu'elle l'a remarqué crétin! Oh, j'espère que personne ne rentrera dans cet ascenseur. J'ai envie d'être seul avec elle pour le restant de mes jours.

_Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage  
Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage_

Elle replace sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir. Maintenant plus rien ne cache son merveilleux visage. Ses traits sont d'une finesse à couper le souffle et ses yeux chocolats me donnent l'impression que je vais m'y noyer. Je descends sur ses lèvres et à ce moment je vois sa langue sortir discrètement pour les humidifier. Oh, Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Il fait de plus en plus chaud dans cet ascenseur. Je me passe la main sur la nuque et je la vois se tripoter nerveusement les doigts. Je déglutis et me remet à fixer les étages. Si seulement cet ascenseur ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur_

Qu'est-ce que je fais? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Si j'essaye de lui parler je vais me mettre à bafouiller et lui raconter n'importe quoi. Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne. La plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser? Il y a des chances pour qu'elle le prenne mal. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie. Et ensuite je pourrai passer ma main sur... Non, non, arrête ça tout de suite! Mais rien à faire, je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête cette image d'elle et moi en train de s'embrasser dans l'ascenseur. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'arrête avec un petit « ting ». On est au vingt-neuvième étage.

« Je descends ici » me dit-elle avec ce même petit sourire que la première fois.

Est-ce que je m'imagine des choses ou est-ce que j'ai entendu une note de regret dans sa voix? Les portes s'ouvrent et elle sort de l'ascenseur, me laissant désemparé. Et maintenant je fais quoi? Les portes commencent à se refermer. Désolé Ace.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment_

J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais mon instinct me hurlait de sortir de cet ascenseur.

« Attendez! »

Je la vois se retourner, un peu surprise. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Excusez-moi. Quel est votre nom? »

Bravo, belle approche espèce de nul. Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux? Mais apparemment cela ne la gêne pas vu qu'elle se met à sourire. Je serai prêt à me damner pour voir ce sourire éternellement.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur_

« Nami. » me répond-t-elle.

Nami. J'ai l'impression que cet le nom le plus merveilleux au monde.

« Je m'appelle Luffy. Di...dites-moi Nami, vous... vous faites quelque chose ce soir? »

Pitié, faites qu'elle dise non.

« Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. » me dit-elle doucement.

Je me mets à sourire bêtement.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que... est-ce que vous accepteriez de diner avec moi ce soir? »

« Avec plaisir. » acquiesce-t-elle en souriant.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur_

Je me mets à discuter avec elle. Désolé Ace, mais tu comprendras. Pour moi le temps s'est arrêté dans cet ascenseur.


	8. Chef de meute

J'avais dis qu'il y aurait des délires, en voici un très gros. C'est un gros délire de biologiste, peut être qu'il n'y a que moi que ça fera rire mais je m'en fiche.

Je précise que ça se passe juste après Drum, ma première fic avec Vivi donc. Et je ne cautionne absolument pas tout ce qui va s'y raconter.

* * *

**Chef de meute**

Cela faisait à peine deux jours que nos héros avaient quitté l'île de Drum avec leur nouveau compagnon, Chopper, le petit renne au nez bleu et docteur de surcroit.  
Assis sur la rambarde du Vogue Merry située devant la cuisine, Chopper regardait ses nouveaux nakamas, essayant de les connaître un peu mieux en observant leur comportement et leurs activités. Un fait le troublait depuis son arrivée et il concernait Sanji, le maitre-coq de l'équipage. Celui-ci était à présent en train de roucouler devant Nami et Vivi, les harcelant pour savoir si elles avaient le moindre désir qu'il pourrait contenter. Décidément Chopper ne comprenait pas.

« Oy, Chopper! » cria une voix.

Il se tourna et vit Luffy, le capitaine, et Ussop, le canonnier, qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ces deux-là étaient devenus ses principaux camarades de jeux et apparemment ils comptaient lui en proposer un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« J'observe. » répondit le renne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu observes? » demanda Ussop.

Chopper ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de tête en direction de Sanji.

« Ah, Sanji. T'inquiètes pas, il est toujours comme ça. » dit Ussop en agitant la main.

« Vraiment? » demanda Chopper, surpris.

« Euh... oui, pourquoi? » demanda Ussop.

« Ben... dans ce cas là c'est bizarre. » répondit Chopper sous le regard intrigué de ses nouveaux amis. « Luffy, c'est bien toi le capitaine? »

« Oui. » répondit Luffy.

« Et bien je pense que Sanji essaye de prendre ta place. » dit Chopper.

« Quoi?! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Oui, il a clairement un comportement de mâle dominant envers Nami et Vivi. Et comme tu ne fais rien il finira par croire qu'il est le chef et prendra ta place. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon... » commença Ussop avant d'être brutalement coupé par Luffy.

« Quoi?! Mais je veux rester le capitaine moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?! » cria Luffy.

« Et bien tu dois le ramener à sa place, l'empêcher de se comporter ainsi envers les femelles car c'est l'apanage du mâle dominant. Si tu es le capitaine du bateau alors tu dois protéger les femelles de ton troupeau. »

« Et c'est ce que je vais faire! » s'exclama Luffy en sautant sur le pont et en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers Sanji qui continuait de conter fleurette à la navigatrice et à la princesse.

« Sanji! » hurla Luffy.

Le cuistot interrompit son batifolage et regarda son capitaine qui se dirigeait vers lui, visiblement énervé.

« _Il a encore faim j'imagine. »_

« Éloigne-toi tout de suite de Nami et Vivi! »

« Quoi? » s'étonna Sanji.

Il ne fut pas le seul, Nami et Vivi furent grandement étonné par ce que venait de dire Luffy.

« T'as très bien entendu, je veux que tu les laisses tranquilles et que tu arrêtes de te comporter ainsi. » répondit Luffy.

« C'est quoi ton problème, crétin d'homme-caoutchouc? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je... » commença Sanji avant que la main de Luffy n'agrippe son col.

« Justement non. C'est moi le capitaine et je n'approuve pas ce que tu essayes de faire. » dit froidement Luffy.

« En quoi ça te regarde? » demanda Sanji qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Parce que je suis leur capitaine. Je suis responsable d'elles et je dois les protéger. Et personne ne les importunera tant que ce sera le cas. Toi tu es le cuisinier, alors reste à ton poste. »

Sanji voulu répondre mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Luffy. Il avait l'air décidé à lui botter le cul si jamais il n'obéissait pas. Sur le moment il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il lui disait. Luffy avait visiblement un problème et il était préférable d'attendre qu'il se calme avant de discuter à nouveau avec lui.  
Il partit donc sans rien dire en direction de la cuisine sous le regard pantois de Nami et Vivi. Une fois le cuisinier disparu, elles reportèrent leur regard sur Luffy. Il était droit et fier, le regard déterminé et elles se sentirent toute chose.

« _Ouah. Quel classe. Quel charisme. » _pensa Vivi.

« _Je n'avais jamais vu Luffy aussi... » _pensa Nami avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers elle. Sans le vouloir elle se sentit rougir, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle eut de plus en plus chaud. « _... séduisant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait cet effet là? »_

Était-ce parce qu'il venait de les défendre contre le harcèlement sexuel de Sanji ou parce qu'il venait de dire qu'il les protégerait de tous ceux qui pourraient leur vouloir du mal? Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait récemment risqué sa vie en escaladant une montagne pour la conduire chez un médecin?

« Chopper! C'est bon comme ça? » demanda soudainement Luffy en la tirant de ses pensées.

« Oui, c'est très bien. » répondit Chopper en les rejoignant avec Ussop. « Tu as réaffirmé ton rôle de mâle dominant en lui montrant qui était le chef. »

En entendant ça, Nami s'arrêta de contempler Luffy. « _Mâle dominant? C'est quoi cette histoire? »_

« Super! » s'exclama joyeusement Luffy. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire d'autre? »

« Hum... pour la nourriture c'est déjà fait, je suppose que tu devrais utiliser ton autre privilège de mâle dominant. »

« Lequel? » demanda Luffy.

« Et bien, celui d'inséminer les femelles. » répondit simplement Chopper.

Les mâchoires d'Ussop, Nami et Vivi percutèrent le sol.

« Inséminer? » demanda Luffy, perplexe.

« Oui, seul le mâle dominant a le droit d'inséminer les femelles. »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi inséminer? »

« Oh, c'est un mot scientifique pour... »

« Mais ça va pas de dire des truc pareils!! » hurla Nami en assommant Chopper.

« Aah! Nami pourquoi t'as frappé Chopper? » cria Luffy.

« Et toi... » siffla-t-elle dangereusement en se tournant vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. « Explique moi ce qui se passe tout de suite. »

« Ah... euh... » balbutia Luffy en se mettant à transpirer. « Chopper m'a dit que Sanji... essayait de prendre ma place de... capitaine dominant alors... je lui ai montré que c'était moi...le mâle. »

Malgré le cafouillage, Nami comprit très bien ce qui s'était passé et dans sa tête la belle image qu'elle s'était faite de Luffy s'effondra.

« Espèce... de CRÉTIN!!!! » hurla-t-elle en l'envoyant voler d'un puissant uppercut.

Finalement, il vaut peut-être mieux séparer le comportement humain de celui des animaux.


	9. Muse

Écrit en une demi-heure un soir de blues. L'amour n'est pas toujours (jamais?) une chose facile, surtout quand on est séparée de l'être aimé.

* * *

**Muse**

Tout l'équipage savait que pénétrer dans l'atelier d'Ussop pendant qu'il y travaillait se faisait à ses propres risques et périls. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'explosions, de brûlures et de coupures diverses. Pour y remédier, le sniper avait donc placardé la porte d'affiches portant les mentions: « Ne pas déranger » et « Frapper avant d'entrer » ainsi que d'autres arborant des dessins de têtes de mort, d'explosions et autres avertissements visuels.  
Cependant cela ne suffit à décourager son capitaine en un bel après-midi.

« Oy! Ussop, tu viens pêcher?! » s'exclama joyeusement Luffy en ouvrant violemment la porte sans s'annoncer.

Il s'arrêta cependant en voyant ce que son ami était en train de faire. Assis sur un tabouret devant un chevalet, un fuseau à la main, Ussop avait commencé à esquisser le portrait d'une jeune femme. Et là il fixait bouche bée Luffy qui venait de le surprendre dans son activité artistique.

Reprenant ses esprits, il lâcha son fusain et courut fermer la porte après avoir tiré Luffy à l'intérieur. « Bon sang, tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer?! Tu n'as pas lu les panneaux?! » cria Ussop, le dos contre la porte, effrayé à l'idée qu'une autre personne ait pu le voir.

« Je savais pas que tu faisais des dessins. » dit Luffy en commençant à regarder les toiles contenues dans une pochette, sans se soucier le moins du monde des réprimandes de son ami.

« C'est personnel, pas touche! » hurla Ussop en lui enlevant celle qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« C'est Kaya pas vrai? » demanda Luffy en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Ussop se figea et regarda le dessin de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, penchée à la fenêtre de sa demeure. Il soupira. « Oui. »

« Ils sont super. » le complimenta Luffy. « Ça fait longtemps que t'en fais? »

Ussop reposa le dessin dans sa pochette avec les autres avant de se rasseoir devant le chevalet et de ramasser son fusain. « Pratiquement depuis qu'on a quitté Syrup. Au début je voulais juste en faire quelques uns pour les lui envoyer dans une lettre, avec des nouvelles. Qu'elle sache que je pense toujours à elle. » Il se remit à dessiner tout en continuant de parler. « Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais aussi besoin pour moi. Tu comprends, je ne sais quand je pourrai rentrer la voir. Qui sait quand nous pourrons retourner sur East Blue. »

Étonnement, Luffy l'écoutait avec attention. Il comprenait ce que son ami pouvait ressentir, lui aussi aimerait bien revoir les gens de son village. Alors il le laissa dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en se contentant d'arborer un sourire mélancolique.

« Alors je la dessine. » continua Ussop. « À chaque fois, cela me permet de me remémorer son visage, son sourire, les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. De ne pas l'oublier tu comprends? »

« Oui je comprends. » répondit Luffy. « C'est dur d'être loin de celle qu'on aime hein? » demanda t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Ussop ne réagit pas mais se mit à rougir et détourna la tête en marmonnant un vague « Oui. » pratiquement inaudible.

Luffy se mit à rire devant la gêne de son ami. « C'est bon, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné. »

Ussop l'était cependant car il se retourna vivement « Luffy, tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça aux autres, ça reste entre nous! »

« Humm... » réfléchit Luffy. « D'accord mais je veux que tu me rendes un service. »

« Lequel? » demanda Ussop, soupçonneux alors que Luffy se remettait à sourire.

Plus tard, si quelqu'un était allait fouiller le placard de Luffy, il aurait pu trouver dans ses affaires une toile. Et en la déroulant il aurait pu y voir, s'occupant d'un mandarinier, une certaine navigatrice rousse.


	10. Son autre facette

Petit one-shot LuNa. Je viens de gâcher mes vacances à réviser pour des repêches qui sont finalement reportées en juin. Donc je me console en écrivant.  
Ça se passe à leur arrivée à Skypiea. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que c'est le premier moment où on découvre une certaine facette de Luffy.

* * *

**Son autre facette**

Nos héros venaient à peine d'accoster à Angel Beach et découvraient ce nouvel environnement avec beaucoup d'excitation. Mais celle d'une certaine personne n'avait rien à voir avec leur nouvelle aventure.

« Aahh! Nami-swan! Ce maillot de bain te va à ravir! » s'exclama Sanji au comble du bonheur en voyant la navigatrice descendre du bateau vêtue d'un pantacourt noir et d'un haut de bikini bleu et blanc.

« Oui oui, merci Sanji-kun. » répondit-elle d'un ton las, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir les avances du cuisinier alors qu'ils découvraient un univers si incroyable.

« Puis-je te servir un coktail? Puis-je te passer de la crème solaire? Puis-je... »

« Fous-moi la paix tu veux?! » hurla Nami en frappant la tête de Sanji suffisamment fort pour la lui enfoncer dans le nuage qui servait de plage.

« Tu l'as pas loupé dis-donc. » commenta Luffy qui venait d'arriver avec les autres.

Nami vit son capitaine s'accroupir et titiller du bout du doigt le corps de Sanji, toujours agité de soubresauts, pour voir s'il était encore vivant.

« Il l'a cherché. » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Peut-être mais il avait raison. » rétorqua son capitaine en souriant.

Nami le regarda sans comprendre avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et se mette à la détailler.

« Ce maillot te va super bien. » dit-il simplement.

Un peu surprise, il était rare que Luffy lui fasse des compliments et encore plus sur sa façon de s'habiller, elle se contenta finalement de lui répondre par un sourire.

« Merci Luffy. »

« Je t'en pris. » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner vers un palmier, visiblement attiré par les fruits qui y poussaient.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » marmonna faiblement Sanji qui venait de retirer sa tête du sol. « Pourquoi peut-il faire des compliments sans se prendre un coup en retour? »

« Parce que contrairement à toi, lui n'a aucune idée mal placée derrière la tête quand il dit ça. » répondit narquoisement Nami.

« Tu t'avances pas un peu trop sur ce coup-là Nami? » demanda Zoro. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Luffy n'a aucune idée mal placée quand il te regarde? »

Nami regarda Zoro avec étonnement puis se mit à rire. « Mais enfin c'est Luffy. » répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Et? » rétorqua le sabreur.

« Mais tu penses vraiment qu'il a un intérêt quelconque pour les femmes? Il est bien trop innocent pour ça. Les seules choses qui l'intéresse c'est la nourriture et l'aventure. »

« Tu connais bien mal Luffy, Nami. » intervint Ussop. « Je l'ai déjà vu porter de l'intérêt pour les femmes. »

Nami se tourna vers lui, légèrement choquée. « Quoi? »

« J'ai souvenir l'avoir vu se retourner avec moi alors que des jolies filles passaient. » déclara Sanji.

Nami baissa les yeux vers lui puis les releva amis son regard portait dans le vide. Elle voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Luffy qui matait les filles? C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

« D'ailleurs il n'avait pas dit qu'il préférait Nami quand tu avais demandé laquelle était la mieux? » demanda Ussop à Sanji à propos de son anecdote.

« Je crois que oui. En même temps aucune d'elles ne t'arrivaient à la cheville Nami-swan. » répondit Sanji en reprenant son attitude love-love.

Mais Nami ne lui prêta pas attention. Ce que venait de dire Ussop l'avait troublée. Et ce qu'il rajouta n'arrangea pas les choses.

« Et puis il y a les deux fois où il t'a vu nue. Enfin, celle avec Bon-san et l'autre dans les bains d'Alubarna. Je peux te dire qu'il a eu une réaction typiquement masculine. » dit Ussop avant de rire.

« Tu vois Nami-san, lui aussi a des idées mal placées. » s'indigna Sanji en espérant qu'elle change d'avis au sujet de leur capitaine et du fait qu'elle doive le frapper ou pas.

Nami, cependant, n'écoutait plus. Elle s'éloigna d'eux lentement, d'un pas mal assuré.

« Nami-san? » demanda Sanji dans le vide.

« Oy, tu vas pas nous dire que ça te choque à ce point là que Luffy apprécie les femmes comme n'importe lequel autre mec? » s'indigna Zoro.

Si, Nami était choquée. Pas que Luffy puisse être attiré par les femmes mais parce qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là. Elle alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Chopper sur un des fauteuils en nuage et se mit à réfléchir en regardant Luffy escalader un palmier.  
Pour elle il était son ami, son nakama, son capitaine... son sauveur. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le respectait énormément, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un enfant. Comme quelqu'un de bien, un être doté d'une volonté incroyable, d'une immense joie de vivre et d'un désir infini de protéger ceux auquel il tient. Comme un garçon vraiment incroyable. Mais justement un garçon. Pour la première fois Nami ne voyait plus Luffy comme un garçon mais comme un homme.

Un homme diablement séduisant pensa t-elle alors qu'il montrait un fruit étrange à Chopper. Pour la première fois elle se surpris à détailler le corps de son capitaine. Et elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était devenu celui d'un homme. Il avait l'air plus grand qu'elle à présent, son visage était beaucoup plus mature et sa cicatrice lui conférait un certain charme. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était les impressionnants abdominaux qu'il arborait et qui étaient à présent exposés à sa vue étant donné qu'il avait ouvert sa veste. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir à quel point il était musclé? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était devenu un homme très attirant?  
Elle s'en était probablement rendu compte mais elle avait refusé de l'avouer. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait sentit qu'à l'instant où les choses prendraient cette tournure, quelque chose risquerait de se passer et de changer leurs vies. Et elle redoutait cet instant.

« _Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis inquiète? Que pourrait-il bien se passer? »_ Une agréable musique interrompit ses pensées et, tournant la tête, elle vit une silhouette perchée sur un nuage.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. On verra plus tard. »_

Ce faisant elle se leva et rejoignit les autres pour faire connaissance avec la dénommée Conis. Elle ne le savait pas mais cet incident allait avoir des conséquences qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Luffy non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

Ça vous a plu? Je tiens à préciser pour les lectrices que c'est à partir de ce moment que Luffy se met à exhiber ses tablettes de chocolat 6-pack.


	11. Stand by me

Je dédie cette song-fic à ma sœur pour m'en avoir donné l'idée, bien que ça ait été dans un contexte totalement différent et n'ayant rien à voir avec One Piece.

Ma première œuvre avec Brook. J'aurai préféré attendre que ce ne soit plus du spoil mais ce serait trop long. Si quelqu'un ici n'a pas fini l'arc de Thriller Bark et ne veux pas savoir, je lui conseille de partir.

Chanson originale de Ben E. King et une partie d'une chanson de Soldat Louis.

* * *

**Stand by me**

Sur le pont du Thousan Sunny, nos héros faisaient la fête. Le cauchemar de Thriller Bark enfin terminé, ils pouvaient se détendre un peu et grâce à leur nouveau nakama, Brook, le squelette à la coupe afro, ils le faisaient en musique.  
Sur le pont, ils chantaient, dansaient et buvaient tandis que Brook jouait du violon, accompagné de Franky à la guitare et d'Ussop qui avait bricolé un instrument à percussion.

« Du rhum, des femmes et d'la viande nom de dieu! Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut! Du rhum, des femmes, c'est ça qui rend heureux! Que l'diable nous emporte, on a rien trouvé de mieux! Oh oh oh oh oh, on a rien trouvé de mieux! »

« Du rhum! » cria Zoro en levant sa pinte.

« Des femmes! » cria Sanji en levant la sienne.

« Et de la viande! » cria Luffy en faisant de même.

Ils trinquèrent et descendirent leurs chopes tous les trois. Une fois vides, ils s'essuyèrent la bouche d'un revers de bras et se mirent à rire avec les autres qui applaudissaient leur performance. Tout allait pour le mieux mais cette joie n'était pas partagée par tout le monde.  
Assise à côté de Robin, Nami ne participait à la bonne ambiance générale. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa boisson et semblait contrariée. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle fixait les trois fêtards et principalement Luffy. Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la poupe.

« Nami-chan, où vas-tu? » demanda poliment Robin qui avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

« Me coucher. J'en ai assez. » répondit Nami d'un ton un peu sec.

Mais Robin n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué que la navigatrice tentait de s'éclipser. La voix de son capitaine arrêta Nami tandis qu'elle commençait à grimper l'escalier.

« Oy Nami! Où tu vas? Tu viens pas chanter avec nous? » demanda Luffy avec son grand sourire.

« Non merci, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. » répondit-elle froidement.

Le sourire de Luffy s'affaissa. « Ça va pas Nami? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet, tandis que les autres s'étaient à présent arrêtés pour les regarder.

« Ça va bien merci. » répondit-elle sèchement. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous rejoindre pour brailler ce genre de chanson. »

« Oy Nami, c'est quoi le problème? » demanda Luffy, sérieusement cette fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le ton qu'elle avait employé alors qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour elle.

Elle soupira. « Très bien. Tu veux savoir quel est le problème? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant. « J'en ai marre de vous entendre chanter ce genre de chansons vulgaires. On a enfin un bon musicien alors j'espérais qu'on pourrait entendre quelque chose de plus distingué. Mais non, avec toi on a toujours que des chansons de pirates. »

« Mais Nami on est des pirates. » répondit simplement Luffy.

« Et alors? Ça nous empêche de chanter de belles chansons? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Non mais... »

« C'est bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insiste. De toute façon je suis sûre que tu en es incapable. » lança-t-elle en se retournant.

« Ah, si c'est que ça. » dit simplement Luffy en se dirigeant vers Brook pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Les autres regardaient à présent Luffy qui discutait avec le squelette et Nami s'était arrêtée en haut de l'escalier, surprise qu'il n'ait pas essayé de se défendre et intriguée par le ton de sa voix.

Brook redressa finalement la tête quand Luffy eut finit de lui parler. « Avec plaisir Luffy-san. Cette chanson m'a toujours donné des frissons. Bien que je n'ai plus de peau. Yohohoho. »

Nami était de plus en plus intriguée en voyant Luffy s'appuyer sur la rambarde du navire tandis que Brook parlait à voix basse avec Franky et Ussop.

« Luffy-san. Nous sommes prêts. » annonça Brook.

Luffy les regarda et leur fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Nami qui continuait de le fixer. « Cette chanson est pour toi Nami. » dit-il en posant la main sur son chapeau.

Une musique douce commença alors à résonner parmi eux tandis que Luffy se remettait à fixer l'océan.

Nami était troublée à présent. « _Pourquoi fait-il ça? Il n'essaye quand même pas de me prouver qu'il peut chanter quelque chose de joli?_ » Elle eut un soupir de dédain. « _Comme s'il pouvait faire ça. Vu sa façon de chanter, ça risque d'être..._ » Elle s'interrompit alors que la voix de Luffy s'éleva clairement dans la nuit.

« When the night has come. » chanta-t-il d'une voix douce et profonde qui surpris tout le monde. « And the land is dark. » Il leva les yeux. « And the moon is the only light we'll see. »

« _C'est... vraiment Luffy? » _se demanda Nami, déconcertée par cette facette de son capitaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid. » Il baissa les yeux. « Just as long as you stand, stand by me. » Il se tourna alors vers elle.  
« So Nami, Nami, stand by me, oh stand by me. » Sa voix devint plus puissante au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour la rejoindre, la regardant dans les yeux. « Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me. » Alors qu'il l'avait presque atteint, il se détourna d'elle.  
« If the sky that we look upon » continua-t-il en retournant sur le pont. « Should tumble and fall » Inconsciemment, Nami avait fait un pas en avant pour le rejoindre. « And the mountains should crumble to the sea ». Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. « I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. » Nami était à présent captivée par sa voix et son regard.  
« And Nami, Nami, stand by me, oh stand by me » Il tendit les mains vers elle et sans s'en rendre compte elle descendit les escaliers pour le rejoindre. « Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira près de lui alors que Brook se lançait dans un solo de violon. Ils se mirent alors à danser, Luffy la conduisant dans une valse à travers le pont. Sanji tenta d'intervenir mais fut bloqué par Zoro et bâillonné par la main de Robin.

« J'ignorais que tu savais danser. » dit doucement Nami, à la fois surprise par ses capacités et par le fait d'avoir accepter de danser avec lui. Et d'aimer ça qui plus est.

« Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Nami. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant rougir. Elle voulut répondre mais il s'était remit à chanter doucement. « Nami, Nami, stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me. »

Alors qu'il la fixait dans les yeux, elle se rendit compte que jamais il ne l'avait regardé aussi intensément. Que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi intensément. Son corps devint de plus en plus chaud sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était dû à la danse ou à ce regard.  
La musique se mit à ralentir. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il la serrait plus près de lui.

« Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh stand by me. » fredonna-t-il afin que seule Nami puisse l'entendre. « Oh stand, oh stand, stand by me. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par sa voix et la musique.  
Elle se sentait bien là, près de lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou, sentant le souffle de Luffy faire voleter ses mèches de cheveux.

Et elle se dit alors que c'était là qu'elle voulait rester, près de lui.


	12. La preuve

Nouveau petit one-shot issu d'un petit affrontement verbal avec une copine. Et aussi une petite dédicace pour Elisha-chan. Elisha... si tu me lis... tu sauras de quoi je veux parler.

* * *

**La preuve**

Encore une journée magnifique à bord du Thousand Sunny. Aucun ennui à l'horizon, nos héros savouraient une tranquillité...

« Luffy!! » hurla une voix.

Finalement peut-être pas si tranquille que ça.  
L'équipage, alerté par des cris, ne tarda pas à découvrir d'où ils venaient. Apparemment Luffy avait encore réussit à faire sortir sa navigatrice de ses gonds. Enfermé dans la chambre des filles avec elle, il faisait face à la colère de sa nakama tandis que les autres se tenaient devant la porte, espérant savoir ce qui se passait.

Un autre cri de Nami filtra à travers la porte « Tu n'as aucun droit de lire mon journal intime! »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Luffy ne sortirait pas de cette pièce vivant, pensèrent-ils.

« Mais je ne voulais pas le lire! » répliqua Luffy en tentant maladroitement de se défendre.

« La belle excuse! Alors pourquoi avais-tu le nez fixé dedans?! »

« Je croyais que c'était le journal de bord! »

« Quand bien même, tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher non plus! »

« Mais pourquoi?! » protesta Luffy.

« Parce que tu y écrirais des trucs totalement stupide, voilà pourquoi! » répondit Nami.

« C'est même pas vrai. » dit Luffy, boudeur, avant d'essayer de se justifier. « Je ne voulais pas y écrire, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose! »

« D'accord, admettons que ce soit vrai. » dit Nami en cessant de hurler mais toujours suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre à travers la porte. « En quoi ça explique le fait que tu lisais mon journal? »

« Ben vu que je savais pas lequel c'était j'ai ouvert le premier qui me passait sous la main... »

« Et c'était mon journal? » l'interrompit Nami.

« Oui. »

« Donc tu t'es dit que ça pouvait être intéressant de fouiner dans ma vie privée? »

« Non! » rétorqua Luffy, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse se méprendre sur ses intentions. « Quand j'ai commencé à lire, j'ai vu que c'était pas le journal de bord alors j'ai voulu le refermer. »

« Mais...? » demanda Nami, impatiente d'entendre son excuse.

« Ben... j'ai vu mon nom écrit alors... j'ai voulu savoir... ce que tu pensais de moi. »

Dehors, leurs nakamas suivaient la conversation avec attention, cela devenait intéressant. Bizarrement il y eu un petit silence avant que Nami ne se remette à parler. Mais plus doucement, ce qui les obligea à s'approcher de la porte pour pouvoir les entendre.

« Un journal intime, c'est personnel Luffy. Tu ne dois pas le lire sans permission. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé Nami. »

« Et puis... pourquoi ça t'intéresse ce que je peux penser de toi? » demanda Nami, apparemment gênée d'après le ton de sa voix.

« Ben... disons que je ne suis pas très doué pour savoir ce que pense les gens, surtout avec toi. Vu que tu me cries souvent dessus et que tu me tapes quand je fais un truc qui t'énerve... je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que tu m'aimais pas beaucoup. Alors voilà... quand j'ai vu mon nom... j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de savoir si c'était vrai. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis Nami se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu essayes de découvrir quels sont mes sentiments pour toi par une voix détournée? » dit-elle, moqueuse. « Depuis quand tu agis comme une fille Luffy? »

Les oreilles collées à la porte sursautèrent. Nami venait de traiter Luffy... de fille? Celui-ci semblait également choqué car il se mit à balbutier et à parler fort.

« Quoi...de...mais...comment ça une fille?! »

« Oui, tu agis exactement comme une fille. »

« N'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas une fille! » cria-t-il.

« Vraiment? Pourtant un homme n'aurait pas fait de faux semblants et m'aurait demandé directement. » continua-t-elle de le taquiner.

« Je suis un homme! »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. »

« Ah oui?! Et ben je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant! »

Là les têtes collées à la porte eurent un mouvement de recul. Il venait bien de dire ce qu'ils avaient entendu? Apparemment oui car Nami sembla tout à coup prise au dépourvu.

« De quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« Vu que tu en doutes je vais te prouver tout de suite que je suis un homme, tu vas voir. Approche-toi. »

« Hein? Pas question. » répliqua-t-elle, légèrement effrayée.

« Allez Nami, ça ira vite. Tiens, donne-moi ta main. »

« Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? »

« Mais rien, il faut juste que tu la touches. »

« Quoi? »

« Mais oui! Vas-y, touche-la. »

Plusieurs mâchoires percutèrent le pont avant que les voix ne reprennent.

« Alors tu la sens? » demanda Luffy.

« Oui, je la sens bien. »

« Tu as vu? C'est dur hein? »

« Oui Luffy elle est très dure. »

Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, Sanji ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur pour découvrir... Nami, en train de passer ses doigts sur... la gorge de Luffy.  
Les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cabine et virent qu'elle lui caressait simplement la pomme d'Adam.

« Qu'y a t-il Sanji-kun? » demanda calmement Nami.

Sanji était figé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle était en train de... « Euh... rien. » dit-il, gêné. « On a... entendu une dispute. »

« C'est gentil de vouloir nous aider mais on peut régler ça tout seuls. » répondit Nami.

« D'accord... Nami-san. » dit-il en reculant et en fermant la porte.

Luffy et Nami se firent à nouveau face-à-face tandis que leurs nakamas s'éloignaient, légèrement déçus, pour reprendre leurs activités.

« Alors? Tu vois que je suis un homme? » demanda fermement Luffy.

« Oui, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre. » répondit Nami avec un petit sourire. « Mais sache que je n'en ai jamais douté. Sache aussi que je ne te déteste pas. Pour te dire la vérité Luffy tu es certainement le personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. »

Luffy se mit à rougir tandis qu'elle passait ses bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Cependant... touche encore une fois à mon journal... et je te jette par dessus bord. Compris? »


	13. Vade retro téléphone

Une petite song-fic parce que je viens d'aller voir Bénabar en concert et que c'était énorme, j'adore ce type. Alors il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose avec une de ses chansons.

Luffy risque d'être OOC mais c'est un UA donc je m'en fiche.

La chanson appartient évidemment à Bénabar et je vous recommande d'écouter la version live au Grand Rex (plus rythmée).

* * *

**Vade retro téléphone**

Finalement je ne regrette pas que Ace m'ait emmené à cette fête. La musique est cool, l'ambiance sympa et le buffet est une merveille. Alors que je dirige ma main vers le dernier toast au saumon d'un plateau, elle rencontre celle d'une autre personne ayant la même intention. Instinctivement, je lève la tête et nos regards se croisent.

Les yeux chocolats que je suis en train de contempler appartiennent à l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu. Des cheveux oranges flamboyants dont une mèche descend le long de sa joue gauche, des lèvres sensuelles, des formes discrètement dévoilées par sa robe et qui affolent mon cerveau, en un mot « Ouah! »

« Vous le voulez? » demande-t-elle en désignant du doigt le toast dont je m'étais emparé.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Non, allez-y. » répondis-je à ma propre surprise en lui tendant le toast. Depuis quand est-ce que j'offre de la nourriture à quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle me sourit et je sens mon estomac faire un bond. Finalement c'est peut-être mieux que je ne mange pas ce toast. Elle passe sa main sur la mienne et au lieu de me le prendre, elle le rapproche de sa bouche et mord dedans alors qu'il est toujours dans ma main. Je déglutis lentement.

On se met à discuter, je la fais rire, on danse. Elle me demande si je veux aller à l'étage. Je vois qu'elle en a envie et moi aussi, donc je dis oui et je la suis.

_Le petit matin qui suit le grand soir  
Le lendemain de la première nuit  
Quand le jour a remplacé le noir  
Les couples s'éloignent dans les lits_

Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les stores et viennent frapper les lits où dorment les nombreux couples ayant passé la nuit ensemble pour la première fois. Émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur, ils s'éloignent de leurs partenaires alors que le jour se lève, annonciateur de leur séparation.

_Adam et Ève remettent leurs costumes  
"On s'appelle " comme le veut la coutume  
Des amants qui se quittent bons amis  
Mais je sais que la louve est dans la bergerie_

Je me rhabille et elle en fait de même.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci. » me dit-elle avec un sourire alors que je me contente de la regarder, attendant la phrase habituelle qu'elle ne tarde pas à prononcer.

« On s'appelle? » lance-t-elle en me tendant son numéro. Je le prends et lui donne le mien, rituel classique qui doit se répéter dans les chambres voisines.

Des amants qui se quittent en amis, je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre mais quelque chose me gêne. Quand elle passe la porte en me faisant un signe de la main, je suis à deux doigt de la retenir. Mais je ne fais rien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer mais j'ai envie qu'elle reste avec moi.

_Et qu'il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Pas encore ah non c'est trop court_

À peine rentré, je ressens déjà le besoin de l'appeler. Mais je ne peux pas, je viens à peine de la quitter. Il vaut mieux que j'attende quelques jours. Après tout, c'est peut-être juste le contrecoup de la fête. C'est probablement une petite passade. Je vais attendre de voir ce qui se passe. Ce qui est clair c'est qu'il faut pas que je l'appelle, c'est bien trop tôt.

_Le combiné dans les mains j'hésite et je raccroche  
Pas pressé d' passer pour celui qui s'accroche  
Fébrile et collant ça donne pas vraiment envie  
Lointain et distant, j' sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est sexy_

Le téléphone en main, je suis prêt à presser les touches mais je me ravise et repose l'appareil. Si je l'appelle maintenant, je vais passer pour un type qui s'accroche et il n'en est pas question. Les filles détestent les mecs collants et nerveux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les types distants sont plus sexys à leurs yeux. En tout cas c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer le succès qu'à Zoro auprès des femmes avec le caractère qu'il a.

_Même si je ne pense qu'à elle, si je rêve de la revoir  
Vade retro téléphone, elle ne doit pas le savoir  
Nos meilleurs techniciens se sont penchés sur la formule  
C'est trois jours au moins le résultat de leurs calculs_

Ça fait même pas un jour et j'en peux plus. Elle hante mes pensées, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose, tout ce que je veux c'est la revoir. Et ce foutu téléphone qui me nargue, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle chaque fois que je passe devant lui. Qu'il me murmure de céder à mon envie, de l'empoigner et de l'appeler. Vade retro téléphone, elle ne saura pas à quel point elle m'obsède. Sanji, autoproclamé expert en relations amoureuses, m'a affirmé qu'il fallait au moins attendre trois jours avant de rappeler une fille dans ce genre de cas.

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

Donc il faut pas que je l'appelle, il faut que j'attende encore au moins deux jours. Ce sera surement les deux jours les plus longs de toute ma vie.

_Hier sur mon épaule ta tête à l'abandon  
Des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur ton front  
Ça me faisait des crampes et des fourmis dans le bras  
J'aurais tout supporté pour te garder près de moi_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer cette nuit. Après qu'on ait fait l'amour, on s'est allongés pour reprendre notre souffle et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Avec ses mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son front, elle était encore plus belle. Il faut dire qu'on y est pas allé de main morte, moi qui me vante d'être endurant, elle a presque réussit à m'épuiser. Peut-être une autre des raisons qui font qu'elle me fascine.  
Et malgré le fait que je ne sentais plus mon bras, je n'ai rien dis. J'aurai affronté bien pire si ça avait pu la garder près de moi, même un requin tiens.

_Les amants le soir se déshabillent en s'embrassant  
Le matin c'est rare qu'ils se rhabillent mutuellement  
Comment savoir si j'ai le droit de t'appeler  
Si tu penses à moi, si je vais pas déranger ?_

Je sais très bien que ce n'est censé être qu'une relation d'un soir. On a eu beau avoir partagé une certaine complicité, on s'est rhabillé chacun de notre côté et « bye-bye. » Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de l'appeler? Je ne sais même pas si elle pense à moi.

_Vade retro téléphone _

Arrière satané téléphone! Arrête de me tenter!

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

J'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas... Oh bon sang, encore trente-huit heures à vivre sans elle.

_C'est bon c'est décidé, je t'appelle demain  
Pour t'inviter à une expo genre art contemporain  
N'importe quoi j' m'en fous mais un truc qui fait bien  
Et que je fais jamais mais ça t'en sais rien_

Ça fait deux jours, c'est décidé, je l'appelle demain. Qu'est-ce je fais? Je l'invite à une expo? Celle sur l'art contemporain dont Ussop m'a parlé, ouais bon choix. Ça fait bien, ça fait sérieux. Bon je suis jamais allé dans un truc de ce genre... mais elle est pas obligée de savoir.

_Et si tu le veux, si tu le veux bien  
Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, un de ces quatre matins  
Tu m'avoueras un peu gênée que t'osais pas m'appeler_

_Je me vois rigoler, « C'est ridicule quelle drôle d'idée! »_

Elle a dit oui! Génial, bon faut pas tout planter maintenant. Calme, calme. Si elle a dit oui c'est que je l'intéresse aussi. Si faut, elle aussi elle pensait à moi. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, elle me dira qu'elle osait pas m'appeler. Je la jouerai cool, du genre « Attends, c'est ridicule, quelle drôle d'idée. »

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

C'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache que je me suis morfondu pendant trois jours et me disant qu'il fallait pas que je l'appelle. Si les gars me balancent, je jure que je les tue.

_Vade retro téléphone_

_Trois jours minimum_


	14. Afro love power

Je me rends compte que mes chroniques sont de plus en plus longues alors qu'à la base ça ne devait être que des drabbles. Cette fois, retour aux origines avec un vrai drabble. Un thème assez adulte d'ailleurs, c'est pas de votre âge les enfants.

* * *

**Afro love power**

Ce soir, elle passait aux choses sérieuses. Il allait craquer, c'était sûr. Après s'être douchée, elle avait passé sa nuisette rouge la plus affriolante et avait pris soin de ne pas sécher totalement ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour eux quand ils étaient légèrement mouillés et qu'ils se collaient sur sa peau.  
Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur. Il était allongé sur le lit, torse nu, les mains croisées derrière la tête à regarder le plafond. Quand elle entra, il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa. Aucun trouble dans son regard mais elle savait qu'il cachait très bien ses émotions. Le plan continuait comme prévu.  
Elle se dirigea lascivement jusqu'au lit en prenant soin d'accrocher son regard avec son sourire le plus aguicheur. Elle grimpa dessus et se dirigea vers lui à quatre pattes, telle une chatte. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et fit sensuellement courir ses doigts sur ses abdominaux pendant quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers lui.

« Dis-moi Luffy. Ça te dirais si... on jouait un peu... ce soir? » demanda-elle de sa voix la plus séduisante.

« Jouer?! Super! Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas joué ensemble! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en sautant hors du lit, la laissant en plan. « Attends, je crois que j'ai plusieurs jeux différents là-dedans. » dit-il en ouvrant un placard et en fouillant le contenu qu'il répandit dans la pièce.

Elle était resté bouche bée, à genoux sur le lit, une main dirigée vers lui tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui pour ne pas tomber. Un puissant sentiment de colère et de vexation s'empara d'elle. Elle avait déployé tous ses atouts et il n'avait capté le message?

« C'est vrai, d'habitude tu refuses de jouer avec nous, tu dis toujours que t'as du travail... » continuait-il de parler tandis qu'elle rongeait son frein.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai envie de lui? Que la seule chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il m'arrache cette nuisette et qu'il me prenne comme une... » _

Elle stoppa ces pensées indécentes en voyant la masse noire qui venait d'atterrir sur le plancher. Un sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle descendit du lit, saisit l'objet en question et se dirigea vers son capitaine.

« Luffy? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il... » commença-t-il en se retournant.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une énorme touffe de cheveux noirs s'enfonça sur sa tête et il eut comme une sorte de blanc.

« Tu te sens capable de me satisfaire, capitaine? » le taquina-t-elle. « Ou il faut que j'appelle du renfort? »

Il eut un sourire malicieux « Tu joues avec le feu Baby. » dit-il d'une voix grave et sexy.

« Comparé à l'incendie qu'il y a là... » murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en la passant sur son bas-ventre « ...ça ne me semble pas si dangereux. »

« N'espère pas que je me retienne Nami. » fit-il férocement en posant ses mains sur ses fesses et en la soulevant pour la coller contre lui.

Elle croisa les jambes derrière son dos et sourit tandis qu'il la portait vers le lit.

« _Finalement on a bien fait de garder cette coup afro. » _


	15. Petite amie

**Petite amie**

« T'es sûr que tu te fous pas de nous Luffy? » demanda Zoro.

« Mais non, pourquoi vous avez tant de mal à y croire? » répondit son capitaine.

« Ben, t'avoueras que c'est plutôt inattendu. » ajouta Usopp.

« Inattendu? Vous pensiez que j'en étais pas capable? » s'indigna Luffy.

« C'est pas ça, mais comment voulais-tu qu'on devine? » demanda Franky.

« Vous nous voyez tous les jours ensembles, c'était plutôt évident. » rétorqua Luffy.

« Ah parce qu'on la connait en plus?! » s'insurgea Zoro.

« Et elle est à bord? » demanda Sanji, horrifié.

Luffy regarda ses nakamas comme s'ils venaient de lui demander s'il aimait la viande. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles? Et après c'était lui l'idiot?

« Alors c'est qui? » demanda Chopper.

« C'est Nami. » répondit Luffy comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« NAMI!! » hurlèrent ses amis en reculant.

« Mais pourquoi ça vous étonne tant que ça? »

« Nami-san... et... et... ce crétin de capitaine... » balbutia Sanji avant de s'évanouir.

« Aaah! Sanji! Un médecin! » hurla Chopper.

« C'est toi. » répondirent les autres.

« Ah oui. »

« Alors toi et Nami... » commença Usopp. « Mais c'est arrivé quand? »

« Hum... je dirais que c'était quand nous étions sur les îles célestes. »

Les îles célestes. Ça paraissait logique. Après tout, il était allé la secourir alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'Ener et ensembles, ils avaient grimpé le haricot géant sur le Waver afin de vaincre le faux dieu. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls sur le nuage après leur victoire.  
C'est à ce moment que Nami sortit de sa cabine et tomba sur la réunion de ses camarades masculins. Tous la regardaient étrangement hormis Luffy, et Sanji qui était dans les vapes.

« Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. On se demandait juste quand tu comptais nous dire que tu étais la petite amie de Luffy. » lança Zoro, direct.

« Que je suis la... quoi?! » s'étrangla Nami.

« On te reproche rien Komusume (demoiselle), après tout l'amour ne se contrôle pas et... si tu es heureuse avec lui... nous ne pouvons... que... vous soutenir dans cette merveilleuse aventure. » pleurnicha Franky avant de fondre en larme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous... »

« C'est bon Nami. Luffy as vendu la mèche, tu n'as plus aucune raison de le cacher. » dit Usopp

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis Luffy?! » cria Nami, désorientée, en direction de son capitaine.

« La vérité. » répondit tranquillement celui-ci.

« Quelle vérité?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Je sais que c'est un peu gênant pour toi mais bon, j'ai eu du mal à les convaincre alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais confirmer. » dit Luffy.

« Mais je confirme rien du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que... »

« Pff, toi aussi tu t'y mets? » l'interrompit Luffy. « Bon, on va mettre ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Zoro.

« Une petite démonstration vaut mieux que plein de bla-bla inutile. » répondit Luffy en se dirigeant vers Nami.

« Comment ça une démonstration? » demanda Nami, légèrement effrayée.

« Rien de bien méchant, bouge pas surtout. » dit Luffy avec un sourire en faisant tomber son chapeau de paille dans son dos.

Les autres regardèrent, captivés, Luffy s'approcher très près de Nami et poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? » _se demanda-t-elle, surprise et un peu apeurée. « _Il a pas intérêt me toucher! Il te touche déjà. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche autant? Frappe-le. Mais frappe-le! »_

Inexplicablement, Nami ne le frappa pas et ferma les yeux, inconsciente de la jolie teinte pivoine qu'elle arborait. Elle sentit le corps de Luffy se pressait doucement contre le sien et attendit la suite... qui ne vint pas.

« Alors vous voyez maintenant? » demanda Luffy.

« On est censé voir quoi? » demanda Zoro.

« Ben que je suis plus grand qu'elle. » répondit simplement Luffy.

Nami ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une position non pas complice ou romantique mais juste proches l'un de l'autre de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir leur différence de taille.  
Devant la mine déconfite de ses amis, Luffy se dit qu'il n'échapperait pas à une explication.

« _C'est pénible de devoir toujours tout leur expliquer. _Je m'en suis rendu compte à Skypiea, je suis plus grand que Nami maintenant. Donc c'est ma **petite** amie. »

Grand crashage général pour tout le monde. Alors c'est ça qu'il voulait dire?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Nami? » demanda Luffy en se tournant vers sa **petite **amie.

Nami ressentait un mélange d'émotion entre incrédulité, colère, énervement, fatigue et... déception? Un cocktail explosif qui ne tarda pas à se manifester sous la forme d'un puissant direct du droit.

« Crétin!! » hurla-t-elle en envoyant Luffy voler à travers le pont.

Une fois son vol plané terminé, le garçon au chapeau de paille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »


	16. Colère

Un drabble pour rappeler une chose... il a beau être sympa, idiot et toujours en train de rigoler... il ne faut jamais énerver Luffy.

* * *

**Colère**

Le bar était agité, il y avait de l'ambiance et beaucoup de bruit. Les chopes de rhum et de bière se vidaient, accompagnées de rires gras, de blagues grivoises et de disputes animées. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait rien attendre d'autre de ce genre de bar. Sur Grand Line, les établissements qui acceptaient les pirates finissaient tous ainsi.

Un des habitués posa sa pinte après l'avoir vidée et fit signe à un de ses amis. « Hé, regarde la fille au comptoir. »

Celui-ci fit un petit sifflement d'admiration. « La vache qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne! On en voit pas souvent des comme ça ici. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Des occasions pareilles ne se présentent pas deux fois. » répondit le type.

« Tu veux tenter ta chance?! T'es malade, regarde-là, elle peut avoir qui elle veut avec un corps pareil. Et elle a l'air d'être accompagnée. »

La jeune femme rousse qu'ils regardaient semblait en effet en grande conversation avec son voisin. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos et le chapeau de paille sur sa tête empêchait de voir à quoi il ressemblait mais il n'avait pas l'air très grand et il semblait plutôt jeune.

« Pff, comme si ce morveux pouvait être son mec. Tu vas voir, je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un homme, un vrai. » dit-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Arrivé à hauteur du comptoir, il se plaça entre les deux, bousculant au passage le type au chapeau et se tourna vers la fille.

« Salut beauté, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'offrais un verre? » lança-t-il avec un sourire supposé séduisant.

« Que j'ai déjà de quoi boire. » répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

« Allez, ne fais pas de manières. Si t'es venue ici c'est que t'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie. » insista-t-il.

« Je suis venue parce que j'avais soif et j'ajoute que je suis déjà en excellente compagnie. » répliqua-t-elle en buvant son verre.

Le fait qu'elle ne lui ait toujours pas jeté un regard commença à l'énerver. « J'avais pas remarqué. » mentit-il. « Mais j'imagine que tu préférerais être avec un vrai mec. »

« Ce que je préférerais, ce serait que vous me lâchiez et que vous me laissiez boire en paix. »

« C'est quoi ton problème?! » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu te crois... »

« Tu l'as pas entendu? Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille. »

Le type se retourna vers le gars au chapeau qui était assis derrière lui. Celui-ci avait la main gauche posée sur son verre et fixait un point invisible devant lui. Il était jeune, probablement en-dessous de la vingtaine.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Gaki (gamin)? » dit-il, menaçant.

Il leva un sourcil en entendant Gaki mais ne bougea pas. « De faire ce qu'elle dit et de la laisser tranquille, t'es bouché? » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé ton avis Mugiwara no chibi (minus)! » cria le type, hors de lui en faisant un geste de la main pour faire tomber ce chapeau ridicule de la tête de cet avorton.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le-dit chapeau, sa main fut saisie par celle du garçon, tordue, puis placée brutalement dans son dos, lui déboitant l'épaule et avant même qu'il n'ait pu crier, une violente poussé lui écrasa le visage sur le comptoir.  
Tous les clients qui avaient vu ce qui s'était passé étaient bouche bée. Le gars au chapeau n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, à part son bras droit. À présent il maintenait le type contre le bar, sans effort apparemment. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire et souffrait atrocement. Son visage plaqué sur le comptoir, il ne pouvait que fixer désespérément son opposant qui lui, ne lui accordait pas un seul regard.  
Lentement, le type au chapeau avala sa boisson cul sec et reposa le verre en se levant. Il se pencha légèrement vers sa victime.

« Un, tu touches mon chapeau, t'es mort. Deux, tu m'appelles encore une fois Gaki, t'es mort. Et trois, si tu embêtes Nami, si tu lui parles, si tu lèves un doigt sur elle... » son regard devint effrayant et sa voix glaciale. « ... tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas être mort. »

Il le lâcha alors et le type s'écroula par terre en gémissant. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, accompagnée de la fille rousse qui venait de régler leurs consommations, comme si rien de particulier ne s'était passé.

« Merci Luffy. » dit-elle en franchissant les portes. « Mais j'aurai pu m'en charger. »

« Je sais. Mais tu aurais abimé tes mains et je sais que tu en as besoin pour tracer tes cartes. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Moui. Dis plutôt que tu supportes pas ce genre de type. » dit-elle, suspicieuse.

« Je supporte pas ce genre de type. » avoua-t-il.

« Et que t'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le frapper. »

« J'avais qu'une envie c'était de le frapper. »

« Et que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime. Hé! » protesta-t-il en comprenant qu'elle l'avait piégé.

Elle se contenta de rire alors qu'il prenait une mimique boudeuse et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers leur bateau.


	17. Rupture

C'est une UA et, croyez-le ou pas, ma première rupture LuNa. Je sais je sais, vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours belle, la vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille, la vie n'est pas toujours un conte de fée... Il faut voir la vérité en face, la vie est une pétasse qui nous réserve les pires vacheries.

* * *

**Rupture**

La scène se passe dans un restaurant chic du centre-ville. Un couple est assis à une table, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et une jeune femme rousse. Et celle-ci s'apprête à lui briser le cœur.

« Luffy, c'est fini entre nous. » déclara Nami.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il après un moment de surprise. Dieu sait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'aime beaucoup mais... je trouve que tu es trop immature. Tu es tout le temps en train de faire des trucs dingues et... »

« Mais ça te fait rire. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Oui je sais. Mais c'est mon côté adolescente qui rit. J'aimerai qu'on puisse avoir une relation d'adultes mais c'est impossible avec toi. Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux... »

« Je prends des choses au sérieux! » répliqua-t-il.

« La nourriture je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça être un adulte. Tu vois... j'aimerais pouvoir sortir sans que mon petit-ami s'extasie sur tout ce qui passe ou me mette dans des situations gênantes. Et aussi qu'il porte des vêtements qui ne donnent pas l'impression qu'il vient d'un coin paumé. »

« Tu as un problème avec mon chapeau? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle regarda le chapeau de paille qui pendait dans son cou. « Oui Luffy j'ai un problème avec ton chapeau. »

Luffy baissa les yeux et hocha plusieurs fois de la tête. « Ok. »

« Ok, quoi? » demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

« Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi alors oui, on se sépare. » répondit-il comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Quoi? » Cette fois, elle était atterrée. « C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus? »

« Je... je... j'en sais rien moi! Tu pourrais t'énerver, te défendre, me dire que c'est faux! » s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois stupéfaite et énervée. « Enfin, je viens de dire que je te quittais et toi ça ne te fait rien! Je pensais que tu m'aimais! »

« Mais je t'aime. » répondit-il, toujours calme.

« Mais lors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de me retenir?! Tu comptes me laisser partir comme ça?! Sans même réagir?! Tu n'es pas triste, même pas un tout petit peu?! » cria-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid.

Tout le restaurant les regardait à présent. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas de la faute de Luffy.

« Écoute Nami. » commença-t-il doucement. « Crois-moi je suis dévasté à l'idée que tu me quittes. Mais crier ou pleurer ne te fera pas rester. Si tu pars, c'est que tu as de bonnes raisons de le faire. Et je dois dire que je les comprends parfaitement. Tout ce que tu as dis est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier. Et même si j'arrivais à te convaincre de rester, ce ne serait plus pareil. Il y aurait toujours cette angoisse au-dessus de nos têtes et quelques temps après ça reviendrait sur le tapis et la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et elle pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime Nami et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Alors si c'est mieux pour toi qu'on se sépare maintenant, je l'accepte. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal en voyant à quel point je souffre. »

Les autres hommes regardèrent Luffy avec respect et certaines femmes retinrent un sanglot.

« Luffy. » murmura Nami. « C'est si... si gentil de ta part. Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire passer mon bonheur avant le reste. » Quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. « Je... je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mature. Mais je comprends maintenant. Ce que je pensais être de l'immaturité était en fait juste ta joie de vivre et ta naïveté. Tu vis au jour le jour sans penser aux conventions et sans te prendre la tête avec les soucis quotidiens. » Elle souriait à présent. « Oh mon dieu Luffy, je t'aime tellement. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Il répondit et la saisit par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur ses genoux et que leur baiser devienne plus passionné. Luffy écarta un bras et leva le poing avant de l'abaisser en un geste victorieux.

« _Yes! _J'imagine qu'on ne rompt plus? » dit-il lorsque sa bouche redevint disponible.

« Oh non. À partir de maintenant je ne te quitte plus. » répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement.

Un peu trop fougueusement au goût de la décence publique mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de la décence?

* * *

Ah ah ah. J'imagine vos têtes. Ah oui, oubliez toutes les conneries que j'ai raconté au début, la vie ça déchire. D'accord c'est pas toujours cool mais n'empêche qu'il faut l'apprécier au maximum et pas se lamenter sur son sort. Comme Luffy, bien joué vieux.

Petite mise à jour: apparemment certains prennent ce drabble dans le mauvais sens. C'est à prendre complétement au second degré, c'est une rupture "humoristique".


	18. Astraphobie

Petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter avec le guerrier dragon. Je travaille dessus, je vous jure, c'est juste que ça prend du temps de faire un bon chapitre et qu'en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer.

L'idée m'est venue un soir d'orage où les éclairs tombaient fortement et en nombre. C'est beau le ciel remplit d'éclair.

* * *

**Astraphobie**

La mer était fortement agitée. Le Vogue Merry était pris dans une violente tempête et la pluie tombait à flot. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager nos amis et après plusieurs heures à courir dans tous les sens pour rabattre les voiles, arnacher tout ce qui aurait pu passer par dessus-bord et éviter de chavirer, ils sortirent enfin de la zone dangereuse.  
Fatigués et trempés, nos héros rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers pour prendre un repos bien mérité. La seule qui ne pouvait pas s'autoriser cette détente était la navigatrice. Nami les avaient prévenus que la tempête les avaient fait déviés et qu'elle devait s'occuper de réajuster le cap. Sanji protestant énergiquement sur le fait de la laisser s'en occuper seule, elle dû lui promettre qu'elle les appellerait si elle avait besoin d'eux.  
Assise dans la cuisine, une carte et le Log Pose posé devant elle, elle calculait calmement les meilleures manœuvres à faire tout en essayant de se sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec une serviette. Bien évidemment cela avait ses limites et ses vêtements étaient toujours humides et collants. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une silhouette portant un chapeau de paille.

« Luffy? » s'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne te reposes pas? »

« Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop faim pour pouvoir dormir. » répondit celui-ci en posant une main sur son estomac qui répondit par un gargouillement sonore.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée? » soupira-t-elle. « Mais tu ne peux pas accéder au frigo de toute façon et Sanji-kun n'est pas là. »

Sa remarque entraina un petit rire gêné de la part de Luffy. « Je sais. » dit-il en passant sa main derrière la tête. « Mais j'espérais que comme tu connais la combinaison tu me laisserais prendre deux-trois trucs. »

Nami écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'afficher un air réprobateur. « Tu es quand même gonflé Luffy, tu sais que Sanji-kun ne te l'ouvrira pas et donc tu essayes de passer par moi pour arriver à tes fins. »

« S'il te plait Nami, je meure de faim. » l'implora-t-il en joignant les mains et en lui faisant son regard de cocker le plus convainquant.

Cette tactique ne marchait pas sur Nami. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait mais elle y cédait toujours un peu. « D'accord Luffy, je vais t'ouvrir le frigo. » Le visage de son capitaine perdit toute tristesse pour afficher un air radieux. « Mais d'abord, tu vas m'aider à rétablir le cap du bateau. » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Luffy afficha un air blasé. « On a rien gratuitement avec toi pas vrai? »

« Estime-toi heureux que j'accepte de te rendre service. N'es-tu pas censé mourir de faim? » lança-t-elle en insistant sur le mourir. Luffy ne répondit pas et se contenta de marmonner, déclenchant un petit rire de Nami. « C'est bien ce que je me disais. Un petit coup de main contre ta vie, ce n'est pas trop demander. En parlant de ta santé, tu devrais enlever tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas attraper la crève sinon. » dit-elle en se levant.

Son visage se figea en voyant qu'il avait déjà enlevé sa veste et qu'il commençait à déboutonner son short. « Pas maintenant crétin!! » hurla-t-elle en lui jetant sa serviette à la figure.

« Mais c'est toi qui a dit... »

« Ça t'arrive de réfléchir cinq minutes?! Tu feras ça quand on aura fini! » cria-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne et le léger rouge qui était apparu sur ses joues. « Bon, allons-y. On a du pain sur la planche. »

Elle passa devant Luffy qui reboutonnait son short et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée et ouvrit la porte. « Bon, tu viens? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

À ce moment là, un puissant éclair tomba non loin du bateau. S'ils avaient quitté la zone agitée, ils étaient toujours dans la dépression et il y avait encore des résidus de la perturbation. Cela en soit n'était pas exceptionnel ou étrange. Non, ce qui était étrange c'était la réaction de Nami. Au moment où la foudre était tombée, elle s'était jetée dans la pièce... directement dans les bras de Luffy. Surpris, celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher leur chute.

À présent, il gisait sur le sol, torse su, avec sa navigatrice qui tremblait dans ses bras. Sentant ses vêtements humides, Luffy se dit qu'elle devait avoir froid et se mit à lui frotter le dos. « Ça va Nami? » murmura-t-il.

Reprenant ses esprits et se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était, Nami se mit à rougir et le fait que Luffy passe sa main dans son dos ne l'aida pas à calmer sa gêne. « Je vais très bien, j'ai juste été surprise et j'ai trébuché. » affirma-t-elle en se mettant à quatre pattes pour se relever. « Il n'y a absolument rien d'aut... » Un second éclair, plus fort que le précédent, l'interrompit et la fit se plaquer contre Luffy en poussant un cri aigu.

Cette fois, Luffy était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas trébuché. Le cri et ses tremblements confirmait ce qu'il pensait, elle était terrifiée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse lui faire peur à ce point et vu la situation il n'en voyait qu'une. « Nami? Est-ce que... tu as peur de la foudre? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans son torse et de hocher la tête de droite à gauche. Vaine tentative de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fit d'ailleurs rire doucement Luffy. Voir sa navigatrice si forte et fière se comporter comme une fille normale l'amusait un peu.

En l'entendant rire, la colère de Nami prit le pas sur sa gêne et elle releva la tête. « Oui j'ai peur des éclairs et alors?! Tu trouves ça drôle?! » cria-t-elle.

En voyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, Luffy se sentit honteux et cessa de sourire. « Non... c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu avoir peur de la foudre. Je veux dire... on a souvent été dans des tempêtes et ton Climat Tact fait même tomber des éclairs. Alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses... en avoir peur. »

Nami se sentit honteuse à son tour de lui avoir crier dessus sans raison. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux. Luffy en profita pour s'asseoir également.

« C'est récent. » avoua-t-elle. « Je n'en avais jamais eu peur jusqu'à... Skypiea. Maintenant, chaque fois que je vois un éclair, je repense à... Ener. Je me souviens dans quel état j'étais lorsque j'ai vu Zoro et Robin être foudroyés sans pouvoir rien faire. J'étais terrorisée... je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quand il m'a emmenée sur l'arche, j'étais totalement désespérée. » Un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Et puis tu es venu... je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir. En te voyant te battre contre lui, j'ai reprit espoir. Et ensuite tu es tombé. À ce moment là, j'ai cru que tout était fini. Mais en voyant ton chapeau... je me suis souvenu que quelque soit la situation tu n'avais jamais abandonné. Alors je me suis battue. J'ai affronté ce monstre même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Parce que j'avais l'impression que grâce à ton chapeau, tu étais toujours là et que tu me disais de continuer... de ne pas perdre espoir. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, des larmes toujours présentes dans les siens et lui sourit. Un sourire remplit de chaleur et de gratitude. Mais il disparut au profit d'un autre plus triste. « Même si tout s'est bien terminé, la peur que j'avais ressentie est toujours là. Chaque fois que je vois un éclair, j'ai l'impression que le cauchemar recommence et que cette fois on ne s'en sortira pas. »

« Si c'est que ça... » dit Luffy en enlevant son chapeau et en lui posant sur la tête. « ... à chaque fois que ça arrivera, je te laisserai mon chapeau. Si ça t'aide à garder espoir et à aller mieux, alors tu peux même venir me le prendre quand je dors. »

Surprise, elle essaya de protester. « Non Luffy, je ne peux pas. C'est ton chapeau, je sais que tu y tiens plus que... »

« Je m'en fiche. » la coupa-t-il. « Pas question que je te laisse dans cet état alors que je peux y faire quelque chose. Alors à partir de maintenant tu me piqueras mon chapeau dès qu'il y aura des éclairs, promis? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nami essuya ses larmes et sourit à son tour. « Promis. »

Dehors, les éclairs tombaient toujours mais cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Plus maintenant que son sauveur en caoutchouc était là pour les empêcher de lui faire du mal.


	19. Un heureux événement

**Un heureux événement**

Quand Nami se leva, elle sut qu'elle couvait quelque chose. Elle était fatiguée malgré le sommeil réparateur qu'elle venait de prendre et se sentait nauséeuse. Elle porta la main à son front... pas de fièvre.

_« Il vaut mieux que j'aille voir Chopper. Même si ce n'est rien, un petit remontant me ferait du bien. Je risque de n'être bonne à rien dans cet état. » _pensa-t-elle.

Une fois devant l'infirmerie, elle toqua et entendit la voix du petit renne lui répondre d'entrer.

« Bonjour, Chopper. » dit-elle faiblement en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonjour Nami. Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » remarqua-t-il.

« _Quel sens de l'observation. »_ railla-t-elle dans sa tête avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Chopper si elle se sentait mal. « Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai des nausées et je me sens très fatiguée. »

« On va voir ça. » répondit Chopper en sortant ses instruments. « Je ne vois rien pour l'instant. » dit-il après quelques minutes d'examen. « Je vais te faire une prise de sang et faire des analyses. Je devrais pouvoir te donner les résultats dans quelques heures. En attendant repose-toi. »

Se reposer n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais là, elle se sentait bien trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. _« Peut-être que manger un morceau me ferait du bien. »_ Sur cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant prendre son petit-déjeuner mais en entrant dans la salle, elle fut assaillie par une odeur abominable qui lui retourna l'estomac et faillit la faire vomir.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi cette odeur horrible?! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

Les personnes présentes, à savoir Luffy, Robin, Sanji et Brook, se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes Nami? Ça sent super bon ici. » dit Luffy.

« C'est vrai Nami-san. Ce délicat fumet me titille même les narines... bien que je n'en ai plus. Yohohoho! Skull Joke! » s'exclama Brook.

« Nami-san... » commença Sanji, dévasté. « Je t'ai pourtant préparé tes pancakes aux mandarines préférés. »

« Quoi? » s'étonna Nami. Il n'y avait rien ou presque qu'elle aimait plus que ces pancakes. Pourquoi diable trouvait-elle leur odeur repoussante à présent? « Je... je pense que je vais retourner me coucher. » dit-elle, confuse, en refermant la porte.

« C'est étrange. » dit Robin.

« Ouais. » répondit Luffy. « D'habitude elle se jette dessus. Bon ben pas grave, je vais les manger à sa place. » dit-il gaiement.

« Pas touche sale morfale! » hurla Sanji.

Nami retourna dans sa chambre et décida de se reposer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez elle? Chopper n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé qui puisse faire croire à une maladie mais pourtant elle se sentait faible et avait faillit vomir en respirant l'odeur de sa gourmandise favorite.

_« Il doit y avoir une explication à ces symptômes étranges. »_ se dit-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit. _« Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils me disent quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »_

Finalement, elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car sa fatigue l'emporta et elle s'assoupit.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un toquement à la porte. « Nami, nous allons passer à table. Tu te joins à nous? » demanda la voix calme de Robin.

Nami ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se releva. La fatigue était toujours là mais la sensation de nausée avait disparue. _« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. De toute façon j'ai faim._ J'arrive!_ » _

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle fut accueillie par les regards soucieux de Luffy et Sanji. Logique étant donné la façon dont elle avait réagit plus tôt. Quand à Brook, difficile de dire s'il était soucieux vu son visage inexpressif de squelette. Sanji posa les plats à table et Nami fut soulagée de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne lui donnait envie de vomir. Luffy trépignait d'impatience mais Franky et Chopper n'étaient pas encore là. Le petit renne arriva bientôt mais quand il ouvrit la porte, tout le monde vit que quelque chose le préoccupait.

« Nami... je... j'ai finit les analyses. » commença-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Et alors? C'est grave? » demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte des mines perplexes des autres.

« Heu... non, pas vraiment... » répondit-il.

Nami commença à s'inquiéter. Si ce n'était pas grave, pourquoi hésitait-il? À moins que... Ça y est! Elle se souvenait enfin de ces symptômes. C'était ceux de...

« Oy, Nami. T'es pas encore malade hein? » demanda Luffy en la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et en voyant son visage elle explosa.

« Espèce de crétin!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!! »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Luffy alors qu'elle l'attrapait par la veste et se mettait à le secouer comme un prunier.

« Je t'avais dit de le faire à l'extérieur, mais non, Môsieur a voulu le faire dedans!! » cria-t-elle tandis que les autres les regardaient, sans rien comprendre.

« Mais tu sais que... je préfère comme ça.... et puis toi aussi... t'aime... quand c'est à l'intérieur. » répondit Luffy par accoups.

« Essaye pas de changer de sujet! T'en a fait qu'à ta tête et maintenant je suis enceinte! »

« HEIN??!!!! » hurlèrent les autres.

« Pourquoi t'es surpris toi?! T'es au courant que je sache! » lança Nami en direction de Chopper.

« Chopper, tu le savais?! » cria Usopp.

« Mais pas du tout! » répondit le renne, affolé.

« Qu'est-ce tu racontes, c'est bien ça que tu es venu me dire, non?! » s'énerva Nami.

« Mais non, moi je voulais juste te dire que tu n'avais rien! »

« Quoi? » demanda Nami en se calmant et en arrêtant de secouer Luffy qui pendait lamentablement à ses mains.

« Ce que tu as est juste une réaction à une toxine qui provoque fatigue et nausées. Mais cela ne dure qu'une journée et donc tu ne sentiras plus rien demain. »

« Mais si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi as-tu autant hésité à me le dire? »

« Ben... parce que je sais d'où vient cette toxine. C'est une bactérie qui la produit et elle se développe dans les arbres fruitiers. Ce sont tes mandariniers qui sont infectés et pour eux, cette bactérie peut être mortelle. Et comme je sais... que tu y tiens beaucoup... »

« Mais alors... je ne suis pas enceinte? » demanda Nami, choquée.

« Non. Pour ça il aurait fallu que...ooh. » commença Chopper avant que les implications de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne le stoppent.

« Ça veut dire que je vais pas être papa? » dit Luffy en redressant la tête.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et la scène précédente tourna en boucle dans leur tête avant que la conclusion ne s'impose d'elle-même.

« OH MY GOD!! » hurla Zoro tandis que Sanji se figeait et que diverses mâchoires tombaient au sol.

« Cela explique ton comportement étrange dans la salle de bain l'autre jour quand je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu des bruits. » dit Robin en direction de Nami.

« Et la fois où Luffy a bizarrement refusé que je le remplace dans la vigie. » continua Usopp.

« Je rêve! Y'a t-il un endroit sur ce bateau où vous ne l'ayez pas fait?! » s'insurgea Zoro.

« Ben... » commença Luffy.

« Ne répondez pas, je veux même pas le savoir! » cria Zoro en levant les mains.

« Salut tout le monde, désolé d'être en retard. » lança Franky en entrant dans la pièce. En contemplant la scène, il releva ses lunettes avec son pouce. « J'ai raté quelque chose? »

* * *

One-shot dédié à tous ces moments où on se dit « Ah, elle est enceinte! » trois plombes avant que l'auteur ne le confirme. J'ai très rarement vu des « tombages enceinte » bien écrit et qui nous surprennent. La plupart du temps, dès que je vois « nausées », je sais que la fille est enceinte.  
Alors voilà, c'était mon faux « tombage enceinte » de Nami. Et j'espère que ça vous a fait rire autant que moi.


	20. A emporter

Petit UA parce que je ne suis pas en grande forme pour écrire dernièrement. Désolé pour ceux qui attende la suite du Guerrier dragon.

* * *

**À emporter**

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on mange? » lança Zoro.

« Il y a un fast-food génial au coin de la rue. » répondit Luffy.

« Ah non! Pas encore un fast-food! » protesta Sanji.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Usopp.

« D'abord parce que c'est mauvais pour la santé et ensuite parce qu'il y a bien mieux en terme de goût. Vous pourriez essayer de développer un peu votre palais, découvrir la vrai gastronomie... »

« La serveuse est super mignonne. » dit Luffy.

« ... Mais après tout de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal. » finit Sanji en se dirigeant vers le-dit fast-food pendant que Zoro gratifiait Luffy d'un high-five.

Pour sa défense, Sanji savait que Luffy n'était pas un grand amateur de fille et que s'il en trouvait une jolie c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être spéciale. Cette théorie fut confirmée lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. La serveuse n'était pas juste jolie, elle était superbe. Une jeune femme rousse avec un corps splendide, à peine dissimulé par son uniforme. Elle était efficace et énergique et sa bonne humeur communicative.

Sanji se rua au comptoir en tourbillonnant. « Aaah! Sublime déesse, votre simple vue inonde mon cœur de joie. Pour vous je serai prêt à manger des burgers jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Bonjour, que désirez-vous? » répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Un peu déçu que sa tirade n'ait eu aucun effet, Sanji ne se déconcentra pas et contre-attaqua. « Ce que je désire? C'est simple... c'est vous. » lança t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Désolée, ce menu n'est disponible ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni pour tous les jours suivants. À la place que diriez-vous d'un super menu Chicken dump? » dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire commercial mais de la manière la plus froide qu'on puisse imaginer.

Sanji se sentit geler sur place et finit par commander machinalement un menu, entouré par une aura sombre. En laissant la place à Usopp, il vit Luffy et Zoro ricaner dans la file. Instantanément, il retrouva sa hargne. « Vous trouvez ça drôle?! »

« Non... mais... » balbutia Luffy entre deux rires.

« Si, carrément. » dit Zoro en riant. « T'as pris le plus beau râteau que j'ai jamais vu. Et pourtant je t'ai vu en prendre un paquet. »

« Faut dire que ta technique d'approche était... comment dire... » hésita Luffy.

« Nulle? » proposa Zoro.

« Si vous pensez faire mieux allez-y. Luffy, si tu arrives à avoir ne serait-ce que son numéro je paye ton repas. »

« Oh, si tu me prends par les sentiments. »

Une fois servit, Zoro alla s'asseoir à une table non loin du comptoir d'où il observa Luffy avec Usopp et Sanji qui ricanait diaboliquement.

« Tiens, c'est encore vous? » dit la serveuse en voyant Luffy. Il y avait des clients qu'on oubliait pas et personne ne pouvait oublier le jeune homme qui commandait une dizaine de burgers à chaque visite.

« Hé hé, rien à faire. » répondit Luffy en souriant. « Je ne peux pas me passer de cet endroit, il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi ici qui me rend accro. » dit-il en la fixant.

« Le spécial comme d'habitude? » Difficile de dire si elle avait saisit le message mais elle avait légèrement baissé les yeux.

« Cette fois je prendrai un petit extra avec. » dit Luffy en fixant le badge sur sa poitrine où il était écrit: Nami.

« Quoi donc? »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis lança: « Un sourire. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de reprendre contenance. « Très bien... Est-ce que vous le désirez... à emporter? » finit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

À la table, trois mâchoires s'affaissèrent.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Luffy. « Quand puis-je venir **le** prendre? »

« **Il** finit son service à dix heures. » dit-elle en finissant d'empiler les sandwichs sur le plateau.

« Très bien j'y serai. » Luffy pris son plateau et partit s'installer en souriant en compagnie d'un Zoro hilare, d'un Usopp admiratif et d'un Sanji dépressif. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.


	21. A perfect match

Un petit délire qui m'a pris en imaginant comment mettre cette chanson en song-fic. Ce n'est pas un UA mais en même temps on ne risque pas de rencontrer ça dans One Piece. Donc contentez-vous d'en profiter, c'est rien que pour vous.  
La chanson est du groupe A-teens.

Pour ceux qui commençaient à désespérer, je vous informe que je suis sur le nouveau chapitre du guerrier dragon et que vous ne devriez plus attendre **trop** longtemps.

* * *

**A perfect match**

« Bienvenue à tous, ici Bob pour une nouvelle émission de Pirates FM, la seule radio de Grand Line qui vous dit tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur vos pirates préférés. »

Devant son micro, le présentateur vit son producteur lui faire un signe par la vitre à sa droite pour lui signaler que tout était prêt.

« Aujourd'hui, notre invité est l'étoile montante de la piraterie. Il rend fou la quasi-totalité des gens qu'il croise, y compris son propre équipage, mais tout le monde l'adore. Voici Mugiwara no Luffy! »

« Salut à tous. » dit Luffy dans son micro.

« Accompagné par sa charmante navigatrice, Dorobou Neko no Nami! » ajouta Bob.

« Bonjour. » dit Nami.

« Alors cette fois, ce n'est pas d'une de vos destructions massives de biens appartenant au gouvernement mondial que l'on va parler mais de votre relation. »

« Notre relation? » demanda Luffy.

« Ben oui, de ce qu'il y a... entre vous deux. »

« Je... ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous voulez parler. » dit Nami, légèrement inquiète.

« Allons, ça ne sert à rien d'être timide, c'est dans tous les journaux. Tenez, le Grand Line Hebdo, _Mugiwara a finalement trouvé son One Piece._ La photo vous montre enlacés sur le pont de votre navire. » dit Bob en leur tendant le journal.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'ils ont pris cette photo?! » s'exclama Nami.

« Dans le Pirate's Life, _Le capitaine craque pour sa navigatrice._ Cette fois, on vous voit clairement vous embrasser. » continua Bob sans se soucier de l'effarement de ses invités. « Et dans East Blue Match, on vous voit dans une chambre d'hôtel en train de... »

Nami lui arracha le journal des mains et le regarda froidement. « Finis cette phrase et tes auditeurs pourront entendre en direct ton agonie. »

« D'accord. » dit Bob apeuré.

« Luffy, tu me rappelleras de passer aux bureaux du East Blue Match en partant. » dit-elle avec une lueur de cruauté dans le regard.

« Ok. _Vaudrait mieux que ces types nous écoutent sinon ils ne comprendront pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus. _» pensa Luffy.

« Donc... » reprit Bob. « Après avoir découvert que vous étiez officiellement un couple, nous avons reçus de nombreux messages de soutien et d'encouragement. Clow, de South Blue, dit qu'il a toujours su que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

« Merci vieux. » dit Luffy dans son micro.

« Mais nous avons aussi reçu beaucoup de questions à vous poser. Cuisinier-de-l'amour-qui-cherche-sa-dulcinée aimerait savoir: Comment une femme aussi élégante et intelligente que vous a pu choisir quelqu'un comme cet abruti de capitaine? »

« Tu me rappelleras aussi d'apprendre à Sanji-kun de se mêler de ses affaires. » murmura Nami à l'oreille de Luffy.

« Pas de problème. » répondit-il avec un sourire féroce.

_  
You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
I look broke baby, you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match.  
_

« C'est vrai qu'au début je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait dépenser son argent pour acheter des choses aussi futiles. » dit Nami en levant les paumes vers le ciel et en secouant la tête.

« Tu peux parler, les rares fois où tu acceptes d'acheter des trucs, c'est toujours des babioles luxueuses qui ne servent à rien. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire en posant son menton dans sa main.

_You're into fashion, dinners, and art  
I know the South Park series by heart  
You conversate baby, I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match.  
_

« Tu penses peut-être que je vais aller dans les réceptions habillée comme une mendiante? »

« Pourquoi tu y vas aussi? C'est toujours chiant ces diners et galas. »

« Évidemment, tu ne comprends rien à l'art et à la mode. »

« Et c'est tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de devoir parler avec les types qui y vont, ils sont trop zarbes. »

« C'est vrai qu'une conversation où on parle pas de nourriture et de la manière de l'évacuer tu n'as pas l'habitude hein? »

_  
We're like night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this, you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract.  
_

« Effectivement, à vous entendre on peut penser que vous êtes diamétralement opposés. » lança Bob mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils se faisaient face et continuaient leur discussion.

« T'es toujours trop sérieuse. » dit Luffy.

« Et toi tu ne l'es jamais assez. » répondit Nami au tac au tac.

_  
You keep your clothes so crispy and clean  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love Grease baby, I love Snatch  
But even so we're a perfect match.  
_

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours de savoir si tes vêtements sont propres et bien repassés. »

« Problème que tu n'as pas car tu portes le même short depuis qu'on se connait. »

« Tu préfères les légumes à la viande. »

« Et toi t'es incapable d'apprécier les histoires d'amour. »

_We're like night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this, you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract._

« On a vraiment rien en commun. » dit Luffy en souriant.

« À part le fait que tu es aussi têtu que moi. » répondit Nami en souriant également.

« Et qu'on est prêt à tout pour nos nakamas. » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les contraires s'attirent. »

_I know, we'll beat the odds together,  
We'll keep our love intact, and prove that opposites attract.  
_

« Je pense que si on en est là, c'est que ça doit être vrai. »

« Et malgré tout, je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un qui me convienne mieux que toi. » dit Nami avec un regard tendre.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car to travel the world,  
You love Grease baby, I love Snatch  
But that would make us a perfect match._

« Tu ne penses qu'à l'argent. » dit affectueusement Luffy.

« Et toi à partir à l'aventure sans réfléchir. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Tu préfères les mandarines. »

« Et toi les pommes. »

_We're like night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match_

« Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Luffy. » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_Night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this, you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match_

« Aww, c'est pas beau tout ça. Je pense qu'on a tous compris ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre à présent. On va passer aux autres questions... » Bob s'interrompit en voyant que ses deux invités s'embrassaient passionnément sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui les entourait. « ... Enfin quand vous serez prêts bien sûr. »

_Night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this, you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match_

Rapidement, un chapeau de paille vola à travers la pièce accompagné de gémissements.

« Nami... »

« Oh Luffy... »

« Euh... on enchaine avec une page de musique! »

_Night and day, white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this, you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_


	22. Un conte de fée caché

**Un conte de fée caché.**

Cela faisait quelques jours que le Vogue Merry voyageait sur Grand Line en direction de Little Garden. À son bord, Vivi, la princesse d'Alabasta. Celle-ci se faisait peu à peu à la vie en compagnie de ces bien curieux pirates qui avaient accepté de la conduire chez elle.  
Alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, elle se retrouva dans la cabine de Nami, qui était à présent aussi la sienne vu que la navigatrice l'y avait accueillie, et se prépara à aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle ôtait son chemisier, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer sa colocataire qui referma derrière elle. Par réflexe, Vivi ramena son vêtement contre elle afin de dissimuler sa poitrine.

Voyant cela, Nami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Allons Vivi, tu n'es pas obligée de réagir comme ça. On est entre fille, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. » Et pour illustrer ses dires, elle ôta son propre débardeur qu'elle déposa sur son lit, la laissant en soutien-gorge.

« Je sais bien Nami-san, mais... » commença-t-elle, toujours un peu gênée par cette nouvelle familiarité et le manque de pudeur de sa camarade de chambrée.

« Juste Nami. » la coupa celle-ci en faisant la moue. « Maintenant que tu es à bord en temps que membre, pas question qu'on se vouvoie. Et puis maintenant que je ne suis plus la seule fille, j'espère qu'on va vite s'entendre. Ne vivre qu'avec des garçons devient vite fatiguant. » poursuiva-t-elle en continuant de se déshabiller.

« Oui je peux comprendre. Ça ne doit pas être pas facile d'être la seule femme dans un équipage de pirates. » dit Vivi en laissant finalement tomber son chemisier sur son lit. À présent dos-à-dos et se préparant chacune à se coucher, Vivi osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Nami-s... euh, Nami? »

« Oui. »

« Que... qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir pirate? » En entendant cela, Nami se mit à rire doucement, ce qui surprit la princesse. « Tu trouves ma question amusante? »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça. » répondit Nami en essayant de s'arrêter de rire. « C'est juste que si tu posais ta question aux autres, ils te répondraient probablement la même chose que moi. »

« À savoir? »

« Que je n'ai jamais voulu être pirate. Eux non plus d'ailleurs, enfin à part Luffy. C'est juste les circonstances qui l'ont voulu ainsi. » Il y eu un blanc puis elle continua. « Pour tout te dire je déteste les pirates, je les ai haïs toute ma vie. »

« Mais tu en es finalement devenue une? » s'étonna Vivi.

« On va plutôt dire que je fais partie d'un équipage de pirate sans vraiment en être une. » répondit Nami avec un sourire malicieux.

« J'avoue être un peu perdue. »

« Disons que si Luffy avait voulu devenir marine, je serai devenue marine. S'il avait voulu être explorateur, je serai devenue exploratrice. Il veut être pirate, alors... je suis pirate. »

« C'est donc parce que tu as décidé de le suivre. » conclut Vivi qui commençait à mieux comprendre la situation.

« Oui. » répondit Nami en se tournant vers elle. « Luffy est le seul que j'accepterai jamais de suivre et ce, où qu'il nous emmène. » Tandis qu'elle parlait, une lueur de tendresse apparu dans ses yeux et elle ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de la princesse.

Finalement, les deux se couchèrent et Nami éteignit la chandelle, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles tentaient de trouver le sommeil, Vivi demanda à voix haute: « Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et Luffy? »

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment? » demanda Nami, interloquée.

« Disons que j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez fait avant d'arriver sur Grand Line. » D'une certaine manière c'était vrai mais Vivi voulait également tenter d'obtenir une réponse à une question qui la taraudait.

« Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil de toute façon. Alors, tout a commencé... » Nami se lança alors dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Luffy et de leurs aventures sur East Blue. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle finit par tout lui raconter jusqu'à leur arrivée aux Caps Jumeaux.

« Ouah. » s'émerveilla Vivi après plus d'une heure à écouter Nami. « C'est vraiment... très romantique je trouve. »

Nami faillit s'étouffer. « Quoi?! » De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire pour commenter l'histoire, le mot **romantique** n'était certainement pas celui auquel elle s'attendait de la part de la princesse.

« Je ne voulais pas parler de vos aventures en général. » s'excusa Vivi après s'être rendu compte de son erreur. « Je voulais parler de toi et Luffy. »

« Mais il n'y a absolument rien de romantique entre moi et Luffy! » s'indigna Nami.

« Vraiment? Pourtant votre histoire pourrait facilement être vue comme une belle histoire d'amour. » affirma Vivi, surprise.

Nami resta sans voix pendant un moment avant de finalement retrouver le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. « Et en quoi je te prie? »

« Et bien si je résume, alors que tu es pourchassée par d'odieux pirates, un mystérieux garçon tombe du ciel et te tire du pétrin. Vous décidez alors de faire équipe contre un ennemi commun alors que tout vous oppose. Puis, quand il réussit à vaincre ce redoutable pirate, en te sauvant la vie au passage, tu acceptes de l'accompagner temporairement dans son voyage. Vous allez ensuite progressivement vous découvrir l'un l'autre jusqu'à devenir amis.  
Et c'est alors que ton terrible passé te rattrape. Obligée de trahir les seuls vrais amis que tu te sois fait et le seul homme a t'avoir jamais accordé sa confiance. Mais tu dois le faire, pour ton village, ta famille et les habitants qui ont besoin de toi. La mort dans l'âme, tu te résous à les abandonner en volant leur bateau, sachant que plus jamais tu ne les verras. Mais il se lance à ta poursuite. Sans le moindre doute à ton sujet et te faisant toujours confiance, même lorsque tu lui affirmes avoir tué son ami, il continue de vouloir de toi à ses côtés.  
C'est alors que ton tortionnaire trahi l'accord qu'il avait passé avec toi, réduisant à néant tes dures années de travail et de souffrance. Anéantie, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu es désespérée. C'est là qu'il te rejoint. Il ne sait rien de ce qui se passe mais au moment même où tu lui demande de t'aider, il n'hésite pas un instant et décide d'aller affronter ton ennemi juré. Il risque sa vie dans ce combat mais fini par en sortir vainqueur et la première chose qu'il fait c'est de crier haut et fort que tu es sa nakama.  
Grâce à lui, tu es enfin libérée du joug de ton oppresseur, tu peux finalement tenter de réaliser ton rêve comme tu l'avais promis à ta défunte mère. Tu décides alors de quitter ton village avec lui pour le suivre dans son périlleux voyage. » finit Vivi.  
« N'importe qu'elle personne serait émue par une histoire aussi belle. Il y manque juste une déclaration en bonne et due forme et un baiser. Mais bon, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux je te crois. J'imagine que je suis un peu trop fleur bleue. Bonne nuit Nami. »

Bouche bée, Nami regarda la princesse fermer les yeux et s'assoupir après quelques minutes. « Bonne nuit. » finit-elle par murmurer en s'allongeant avant de se mettre à contempler le plafond, incapable de fermer l'œil.

oOo

Le lendemain, Nami émergea de sa chambre avec des valises sous les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir, trop occupée à ressasser tout ce qu'avait dit Vivi dans sa tête.

« Salut Nami! Bien dormi? » lança Luffy avant de voir le visage de son amie. « Houlà j'ai pas l'impression. Ça va? »

Nami fixa son capitaine qui arborait un air soucieux pendant un long moment avant de soupirer et de lui mettre un léger coup de poing sur la tête. « Idiot. » dit-elle en s'éloignant avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

Luffy la regarda partir, perplexe. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? »


	23. Enfance

**Enfance**

« Tu vas voir Kuina, je vais te battre aujourd'hui! » hurla un petit Zoro en brandissant ses deux shinais.

« Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi? » dit calmement Kuina en interrompant sa série de coups.

« Jamais, je jure que je serai plus fort que toi! » cria Zoro en chargeant.

Deux minutes plus tard il mordait la poussière. « Zoro! » s'exclamèrent ses trois amis en se ruant à ses côtés.

« Tu manques encore d'entrainement pour me battre, minus. » lança Kuina en retournant à ses mannequins de paille.

« Elle a peut-être raison Zoro. Kuina est la fille du maitre et la plus forte épéiste de la région, tu devrais arrêter de la défier. »

« Jamais! » rugit Zoro en tapant son poing contre le sol. « S'il y a bien une personne contre qui je refuse de perdre c'est elle! Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas un minus. »

oOo

« Dis donc, t'as remarqué? » lança un des élèves à un autre. « Pour Kuina? Oui. Elle est devenue vachement mignonne ces derniers temps. » répondit ce dernier. « Elle est forte, gentille et... »

Ils s'interrompirent en la voyant s'éponger le front avec son t-shirt, révélant son ventre. « Ouah... » firent-ils avec un air bête en bavant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de crétins! » hurla Zoro en leur assénant un bon coup sur la tête. « Arrêtez de la regarder et retournez vous entrainer! »

« Aïe, on y va, on y va! » dirent-ils en s'éloignant, une grosse bosse sur leurs crânes.

« Tss, pour qui ils se prennent? Kuina est trop bien pour eux. » pesta Zoro.

oOo

« T'as entendu? Il y aurait un épéiste très fort dans cette ville. »

« C'est des foutaises, c'est la fille du maitre du dojo et c'est qu'une gamine. Y'aurait aucun mérite à battre une morveuse. »

« Retire-ça tout de suite! » cria Zoro en lui donnant un coup de shinai dans le genou.

« Haa! Mais il est taré ce gamin! » fit la brute en se tenant la jambe.

« Kuina est au moins dix fois plus forte que des nuls dans votre genre alors excuse-toi! »

« Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de tes affaires, gaki! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro était couverts d'égratignure et entourés par les corps inconscients de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

« Rien dans le ventre. Je suis le seul qui puisse battre Kuina... le seul. »

oOo

« Tu as de la chance d'être un garçon. » dit Kuina tandis que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. « Moi aussi j'aimerais être une grande épéiste. Mais ma poitrine commence déjà à grossir. » dit-elle en touchant les deux bosses qui apparaissaient sous son t-shirt, faisant rougir Zoro. « J'aimerais tellement être un garçon... »

« Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort alors que tu me bats tout le temps! » explosa Zoro. « Tu n'es qu'une lâche! Dire que tu étais mon but! La seule chose qui compte ce sont tes capacités! Moi je me suis entrainé comme un fou pour pouvoir t'atteindre alors arrête de dire des idioties! Faisons une promesse, un jour l'un de nous sera le meilleur épéiste du monde! Et j'ai bien l'intention de te battre! »

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre... » fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « ...espèce de minus. »

Et sous le ciel étoilé ils scellèrent leur promesse par...

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Zoro en interrompant son récit. Il voyait bien que le reste de l'équipage le regardait en gloussant.

« Rien... rien du tout. » dit Luffy avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est juste que... c'est très... mignon. » dit Nami qui se retenait également.

« T'étais amoureux de cette fille! Ha ha ha! » finit par craquer Sanji en tapant du poing par terre.

« Quoi? Mais pas du tout, c'était ma rivale! » protesta Zoro.

« Dis ce que tu veux, t'étais amoureux d'elle et tu t'en rendais même pas compte. » lança narquoisement Usopp.

« Un jour nous serons les meilleurs. » dit Luffy d'un air théâtral en prenant les mains de Nami dans les siennes.

« Oui, tous les deux, ensemble. » fit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Scellons cette promesse par un baiser. » dit Luffy

« Mais ça ne s'est absolument pas passé comme ça! » hurla Zoro tandis que les autres étaient pliés de rire en voyant Luffy et Nami dans leur parodie d'histoire à l'eau de rose.

« Mais écoutez-moi, il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi! » ...

« Zoro? Zoro? »

La voix de Luffy fit disparaître cette horrible image qu'il avait dans la tête. « Hein... euh quoi? »

« Je disais, comment c'était ton enfance à toi? »

« Oh, je vivais dans un dojo. Je m'entrainais tous les jours, rien de bien intéressant. »

« D'un certain côté je m'y attendais un peu. » dit Nami, déçue. « Il ne pense qu'à ça de toute façon. »

« Et toi Sanji, des anecdotes du Baratie à nous faire partager? » lança Usopp.

Tandis que les autres continuaient leur discussion, Zoro repensa à ce qu'il venait de s'imaginer.

« _C'est clair. Y'a pas moyen que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »_


	24. Personne

Petite précision avant que vous ne commenciez à lire. Cette song-fic est dédiée au couple Ryuji/Okiku, mes OC du Guerrier Dragon et du Chasseur de Cœur. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit et le contexte dans lequel cette song-fic se place. La solution... allez lire le Guerrier Dragon.

Chanson de Pascal Obispo.

* * *

**Personne**

J'errais sans but sur les falaises qui surplombait le village. Un mois déjà. Un mois que j'avais échoué ici après l'attaque de mon bateau. Mes sens revenaient peu à peu, je pouvais maintenant me déplacer seul sans trop de risques. Seul... rien que ce mot voulait tout dire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été seul. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la solitude et cela revenait maintenant comme un boomerang. Même à l'époque de mon entrainement au temple je savais que des gens m'attendaient dehors. Mais maintenant plus personne ne m'attend.

_J'avais perdu l'habitude  
Les clés de la solitude  
J'avais perdu l'amer  
Et les déserts arides  
Même la chaleur des pull-overs  
J'avais perdu l'enfer  
Au paradis..._

Tous les plus beaux moments de ma vie c'est avec toi que je les ai vécus. Bien sûr être un pirate n'était pas facile mais grâce à toi j'étais heureux. Plus d'amertume, plus de douleur, uniquement le bonheur de t'avoir à mes côtés.

_J'avais oublié les refrains  
Qui nous rappellent à l'ordre  
Et ton foutu désordre  
Ce désordre essentiel  
Mais si confidentiel  
L'existence et les roses se fanent  
Même un lundi  
Au paradis..._

Plus de contraintes, plus de limites, juste vivre nos vies comme on le voulait. Moi qui avais toujours apprécié l'ordre je m'étais surpris à apprécier à transgresser les règles avec toi. Tu étais le désordre incarné... mais tu étais mon désordre. Celui qui s'opposait à moi, celui qui me complétait. Tout allait si bien à cette époque que j'aurais cru être au Paradis... mais apparemment la mort peut même frapper là-bas.

_Personne  
Ne te remplace  
Non personne  
Ne te remplace_  
_Non personne  
Ne te remplace  
__Non personne  
Ne te remplace_

Okiku... tu me manques tellement. Tu étais la seule... la seule avec qui je voulais passer le restant de ma vie. Je doute de trouver un jour qui que ce soit qui puisse me faire t'oublier ou ressentir autant de choses que toi.

_C'est un enfer à vivre  
Mais comment vivre avec  
Mes envies insensées  
Car ton armoire est vide  
Mes rêves me dévorent  
Et mes draps sont glacés  
Toutes les nuits ..._

Le Paradis? Oui c'était surement ça. Jusqu'à ce que je sois brutalement ramené pour vivre l'Enfer sur Terre. Comment peut-on tout perdre en si peu de temps? Comment peux-t-on vivre après ça? Je ne passe pas un jour sans que ton absence ne me hante. Chaque fois que j'ouvre mon armoire, je m'attends à devoir chercher dans toutes tes affaires pour trouver les miennes... mais maintenant elles me tombent directement sous la main. Pas une nuit sans que je ne me réveille couvert de sueur après avoir revu le bateau prendre feu, nos nakamas mourir... et ce serpent dans un crâne. Et tu n'es plus là pour me serrer contre toi, me dire que tout va bien. Même ta chaleur me manque.

_On a plus goût à rien  
Mais tant besoin de tout  
C'qui pourrait remplacer  
Un être indélébile  
On cherche en vain le double  
On serait prêt à tout  
Pour revoir le jour  
Toutes les nuits ..._

J'ai l'impression d'être un zombi. Je n'ai plus envie de rien et rien ne peut me faire envie. Même si les gens d'ici sont gentils et accueillants, aucun d'eux ne peux m'aider à combler le vide que je ressens. Je cours après un fantôme, mon cœur est rempli de ton image mais je ne peux la saisir... ni même l'effacer. Ce serait tellement plus simple de tourner la page, d'arrêter de souffrir en t'oubliant pour une jolie villageoise qui saurait m'aimer comme tu le faisais.

_Personne  
Ne te remplace  
Non personne  
Ne te remplace_  
_Non personne  
Ne te remplace  
Non personne  
Ne te remplace  
Ne te remplace  
Ne te remplace non_

Mais aucune d'elle ne peut te remplacer. Personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu étais unique... parfaite. Mais pas parfaite au sens courant, après tout la perfection change selon les personnes. Tu étais parfaite... juste pour moi. Tu étais la personne qui m'était destinée... mon âme sœur.

_Personne  
Ne te remplace  
Non personne  
Ne te remplace non  
Ne te remplace non  
Personne  
Ne te remplace non_

Et c'est ce qui rend la souffrance si insupportable. Il n'y a pas que toi que j'ai perdu. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même. Comme si mon âme avait été mutilée. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être entier... d'avoir perdu quelque chose... d'irremplaçable.

_Ne te remplace non  
Personne  
Ne te remplace non  
Personne  
Ne te remplace non  
Personne  
Ne te remplace non_

Je ne sais pas où tu es à présent Okiku. Après tout, les prêtres de Ryugu-jo ont toujours été flous en ce qui concerne l'Autre Monde. J'espère juste que tu y es heureuse. De toute façon je ne tarderai pas à te rejoindre. J'ai juste une dernière chose à régler ici, puis plus rien ne me retiendra. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien ni de personne... personne sauf toi.

_Ne te remplace non  
Ne te remplace non  
Personne_

oOo

Alors que le bateau de mon nouveau capitaine Luffy se dirige vers l'île des hommes-poisson, je sens Okiku s'approcher de moi.

« Dis-moi Ryuji. Pendant ces deux ans où tu as cru que j'étais morte, tu n'as jamais... essayé de m'oublier... dans les bras d'une autre? »

Je me tourne vers elle avec une expression de profonde incrédulité avant de lui sourire. « Idiote... personne n'aurait pu me faire t'oublier. » dis-je avant de la serrer contre moi. « Personne. »


	25. La plus belle des aventures

**La plus belle des aventures**

« Dis-moi Sanji, tu n'en as pas marre de toujours nous rabâcher les oreilles avec l'amour. » lança Usopp après une énième tirade du cuisinier. « Ça devient soulant à force. »

« Béotien! Comment oses-tu dénigrer le plus noble sentiment du monde? L'Amour est l'accomplissement de tout, aucun homme ne peut affirmer en être un s'il n'a jamais vécu cette grandiose aventure qu'est l'Amour. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sanji avait prononcé le mot tabou et les conséquences allaient être terribles. À peine quelques secondes après qu'il ait fini sa phrase, une tempête rouge et bleue s'était abattue sur lui.

« Une aventure, vraiment? » demanda Luffy tout excité. « Raconte Sanji, comment on fait? »

Sanji se maudirait plus tard pour ça mais sur le moment il était heureux que quelqu'un soit intéressé par ce qu'il racontait... alors il expliqua à Luffy.

« Pour commencer, sache que c'est une aventure qui se vit à deux. »

« Seulement deux? » demanda Luffy, un peu déçu. « Ce ne serait pas plus fun avec plus de personnes? »

« Hum, hum. » toussa Sanji en rougissant. « Je suppose oui... mais c'est très compliqué d'y arriver. Pour ta première fois autant se limiter à deux personnes. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien, alors tu dois d'abord trouver ta partenaire... »

« C'est forcément avec une fille? » l'interrompit Luffy.

« Euh... non. » répondit Sanji, embarrassé. « Mais je te le conseille vivement en tout cas. »

« Ok, donc avec une seule autre personne et c'est une fille. » récapitula Luffy. « N'importe quelle fille? »

« Non et c'est sur ce point que tout repose. » dit Sanji en levant un doigt. « Cette fille doit être spéciale pour toi. »

« Spéciale comment? »

« Cela change selon les hommes, ça peut être ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que tu l'as vue, si tu te sens bien avec elle, si tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse, si elle est différente des autres filles. En gros il faut que ce soit celle avec qui tu veux vivre cette merveilleuse odyssée. »

« Une fille spéciale, j'ai compris. Et ensuite on va où? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? »

« Tu fais bien de poser cette question Luffy car sache que les possibilités sont infinies, tout comme le sentiment de bonheur qui t'accompagne au cours de ce grand voyage. »

Finalement Sanji passa plusieurs heures à expliquer les tenants et aboutissants des relations amoureuses à un Luffy qui semblait très intéressé de se lancer dans la grande aventure de l'Amour. Mais Sanji avait oublié un point essentiel, Luffy était bien trop direct pour prendre toutes ses paraboles et métaphores lyriques au second degré.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Luffy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda Nami après avoir constaté que c'était son capitaine qui avait frappé à sa porte.

« Hey Nami! Ça te dit de partir à l'aventure? »


	26. Ventriloquie

**Ventriloquie**

Sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient pour faire passer l'ennui du long voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons.

« Hé, regardez celui-là! » s'exclama Luffy avant de faire une boucle avec son sourcil. « Oh Nami adorée, ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton intelligence! Je suis aveuglé par ta splendeur oh déesse des océans » déclama-t-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Ha ha ha! » explosèrent de rire ses deux amis en voyant l'imitation de Sanji.

« À moi, à moi. » dit Usopp. « Mwah ha ha, misérable ver de terre. Tu ne peux rien contre le pouvoir de Baroque Works. » dit-il en imitant un crochet avec ses doigts et prenant un air machiavélique. Luffy et Chopper roulèrent par terre en se tenant le ventre.

« Pas mal. Mais regarde celle-là. » dit Luffy en prenant trois bâtons, un dans chaque mains et un dans la bouche. « Fankoriou... Ohi Gihi! » cria-t-il en mimant l'attaque de Zoro.

Cette fois, Chopper et Usopp ne rirent pas. « Ça marche pas Luffy. Tu dois dire parfaitement l'attaque sinon ce n'est plus une imitation. » dit Chopper en croisant les bras, l'air déçu.

« Je sais. » répondit Luffy en retirant le morceau de bois de sa bouche « Mais c'est pas possible de parler avec ça entre les dents. »

« Pourtant Zoro y arrive lui. » précisa Usopp.

« Il a dû s'entrainer. » proposa Chopper.

« Ouais ça doit être ça. » dit Luffy d'un air approbateur. « On va lui demander comment il fait! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers l'épéiste endormi. « Oy Zoro! »

Celui-ci entrouvrit un œil et vit son capitaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luffy? »

« Comment tu fais pour parler avec ton sabre dans la bouche? » demanda très sérieusement ce dernier.

« De quoi? » répondit Zoro.

« Comment tu fais? Moi j'y arrive pas. »

Zoro soupira, s'il voulait retourner à sa sieste il n'avait pas le choix. « Je me suis entrainé Luffy. Parler avec un sabre dans la bouche c'est la même chose que parler la bouche fermée. C'est un travail des cordes vocales et de l'estomac. »

« Ah d'accord. » dit Usopp.

« Mais alors... » commença Luffy.

« Ça veut dire... » continua Chopper.

« Que t'es ventriloque! » crièrent les trois avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de partir subitement en courant.

« C'est vrai ça Marimo? Tu peux parler la bouche fermée? » demanda Sanji qui avait entendu la conversation de loin.

« Et zut, j'aurai jamais dû dire ça. » pesta Zoro.

« Pourquoi donc? » demanda le cuistot en tirant sur sa cigarette.

À ce moment-là, les trois lascars revinrent en tenant des poupées et des marionnettes dans les mains « Zoro, fais-les parler! » « Fais-nous un spectacle de ventriloque! »

L'épéiste soupira. « Voilà pourquoi. »


	27. Le vrai Luffy

**Le vrai Luffy**

Si vous demandiez à quelqu'un de décrire Mugiwara no Luffy, il vous dirait surement que c'est un idiot, un fou qui veut devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, un goinfre, un accro à l'aventure, un idiot, un naïf, un gamin, un idiot... et surement un tas d'autres choses. Mais ces gens-là ont tort, le vrai Luffy n'est pas comme ça... il a juste eu la malchance de demander à la mauvaise personne comment faire tomber une fille amoureuse de soi.

Alors à partir du moment où il l'a rencontré, il a choisi de tester les conseils qu'on lui avait donné.

_Essaye de te la jouer bad-boy, les filles adorent les mauvais garçons._ Quoi de plus bad-boy qu'un pirate?

_Cependant, montre lui que tu as un bon côté pour qu'elle sache que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ça la fera craquer._ Un gentil pirate alors.

_Montre lui que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu dois sortir du lot, être important._ Le pirate le plus important c'est le Seigneur des Pirates.

_Soigne ton physique, elles ont beau dire que ça ne les intéresse pas, elles bavent devant une plaquette d'abdominaux._ Pour avoir des muscles, il faut manger de la viande, beaucoup de viande.

_Alors, bien sûr n'hésites pas à montrer que tu es musclé._ Donc limiter les vêtements au strict minimum, et ce même s'il fait froid, et enchainer les bagarres.

_Fais la rire. _Ok, jouer les idiots et enchainer les blagues et situations comiques.

_Si elle te frappe ou te crie dessus sans raison, ça veut dire qu'elle tient à toi._ De ce côté-là c'est bon, aïe.

_Essaye d'avoir de l'argent, ça te sera toujours utile pour lui faire plaisir._ Je confirme. Dans ce cas il faut partir à l'aventure, avec de la chance il y aura des trésors.

_Fais toujours ce qu'elle te dit. _Même si je suis son capitaine? Bon d'accord.

_Et bien sûr le plus important... fais toujours en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse._

Le vrai Luffy n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Le vrai Luffy n'est qu'un homme fou amoureux de sa navigatrice et prêt à tout pour elle.


	28. Malentendu

**Malentendu**

« Roronoa Zoro! »

L'épéiste se retourna en entendant son nom, de même que le reste de l'équipage, pour voir le Lieutenant Tashigi accompagné d'un groupe de marines.

« Enfin je te retrouve. » dit la jeune officier en le pointant du doigt.

« Oh non, pas elle. » souffla Zoro en se prenant la tête dans la main.

« Qui est cette sublime jeune femme? » lança Sanji avec son expression love-love.

« Juste une fille qui n'arrête pas de me courir après. » répondit Zoro, blasé.

« Dis donc Zoro, je ne savais pas que tu avais une fan. » dit Luffy très sérieusement.

« Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » protesta l'épéiste en se tournant vers son capitaine.

N'ayant pas entendu leur conversation, Tashigi continua d'invectiver sa cible. « N'espère pas t'enfuir à nouveau après ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois! » cria-t-elle.

« Et c'est pas juste une fan apparemment. » commenta Franky. « C'est quoi votre relation en fait? »

« Mais... mais on n'a pas de relation! » cria Zoro. « La seule chose à laquelle elle s'intéresse c'est mon sabre. »

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton petit soldat toi? » demanda Usopp en faisant complètement bugger son nakama au cheveux verts.

Ayant du mal à suivre la discussion, et un peu vexée qu'il ne la regarde même pas, Tashigi ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ajouter involontairement de l'huile sur le feu. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me dominer cette fois! »

Zoro piqua un fard devant le sous-entendu et le reste de l'équipage était bouche bée.

« Yare yare, il semble que Ken-san soit du genre fougueux. » dit Robin.

« Comportement typique de mâle dominant. » ajouta Chopper.

« Mais elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère cette petite. Ça doit être chaud quand ils se voient. » lança Franky avec un petit rire pervers.

« Vous allez m'écouter à la fin? » hurla Zoro. « Y'a rien du tout entre nous, elle veut juste me passer les menottes! »

« Oh s'il te plait. Garde tes préférences sexuelles pour toi. » protesta Nami. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que vous faites ensemble. »

« Mais on n'est pas ensemble! »

De son côté, Tashigi avait enfin compris le sens de la conversation et était devenue rouge pivoine. Et les commentaires des soldats derrière elle n'aidaient absolument pas.

« Tu te rends compte? Le Lieutenant a une relation avec Roronoa. »

« Elle qui est si droite et juste, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. »

« Elle doit avoir un penchant pour les rebelles. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense on m'a dit qu'elle murmurait souvent son nom quand elle était seule. »

« Mai... mais pas du tout! » s'exclama Tashigi en se tournant vers eux, en balbutiant et en faisant de grands gestes de bras. « C'est juste que je pense souvent à lui... euh non! Je veux pas dire que je pense à lui, à lui. Je pense juste... à notre prochaine rencontre. Enfin pas vraiment rencontre, plutôt... le prochain affrontement physique. Mais pas physique dans ce sens-là! »

« Euh... Lieutenant? »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui c'est clair! »

« Ils sont partis Lieutenant. » dit le marine en pointant du doigt l'emplacement où se trouvaient auparavant les Mugiwaras.

Tashigi se retourna et constata qu'ils avaient effectivement disparus. Le vent souffla.

« Zut. »


End file.
